


Over Your Shoulder

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Construction Worker Benny, Daddy Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Stripper Castiel, Stripper Samandriel, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's history class and Dean is completely bored.  He's hardly paying attention to the teacher and finds himself looking around at his fellow classmates when he sees something pretty interesting on some kid's phone who's sitting in front of him.  When he looks closer, he realizes it's porn and can't help but give the poor blushing guy a huge leer.  Dean tries to talk to him but he ends up bolting from the room once class is dismissed.</p><p>Later that night, at a very rowdy bachelor party he finds himself and long time best friend Benny being dragged into a strip club.  Where one of the best dancers has blue eyes just as vibrant as the kid who was sitting in front of him in history class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

YES, he thought to himself as he slid in his desk just before the professor walked in. History was one of his least favorite subjects, but they all got extra credit for just showing up on time. Dean internally shrugged, he could understand that. Hell, it’s not like people had a burning desire to listen to lectures about things that happened centuries ago. Well, most people didn’t.

 

The one exception to that rule seemed to be the dark haired guy in front of him, who was always there, always appeared to be listening and taking notes. Nerd. Dean would be there, because he’d have to be an idiot not to show up but he didn’t get any extra points for listening so he mostly tuned everything out.

 

Thirty minutes into a lecture on the Elizabethan Era and he was dozing, feeling his lids lower further and further each time. He shook himself awake, determined to make it through the rest of the class. He just needed to find something to entertain him. Looking around the room was pretty much useless until he caught a glimpse of skin on a lit up background.

 

Dean’s head whipped back around so quickly he almost pulled a muscle. Sure enough there were two guys going at it hardcore. One bent over reaching out for anything to help balance him while the huge muscular dude behind him pounded into his ass so hard he could practically hear the smack in his head.

 

Dean could feel more than a small twitch of interest from his cock. He willed himself to look away, but before he could the guy in front of him turned around, wide blue eyes blinking up at him. Shit. Dean slipped on his normal facade and grinned down at the guy, giving a cocky wink to really sell it.

 

Castiel felt his entire stomach lurch when he got that stupid cheeky grin from Mr. Green eyes behind him.  Of course he had seen...why the hell had he been so stupid to actually think he could get away with watching gay porn on his phone?  He quickly turned the damn thing off and shoved it into his pocket, keeping his face straight forward as their professor droned on.  He could still feel those eyes on him, burning the back of his skull.  Fidgeting a few times he finally snuck a quick look behind him and sure enough, the asshole was still staring.  

 

The second they were dismissed, Castiel was off like a shot, not even taking the time to put his notes carefully into his bag like he normally would.  His face was too hot and he just really needed some cool air.  Plus, he had to get mentally prepared for his shift tonight.  He hugged his things close to his chest and walked across the campus lawn towards his dorm room.

 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle pushing out of his mouth as he watched the guy practically run out of the room. He knew the kid was clearly embarrassed. His overeager flirting probably didn’t help, but come on… how was he supposed to pass up that opportunity. The guy was cute, even if he was a little dorky but even Dean was smart enough to know you can’t scroll through tumblr in public. Well, not if you wanna keep little things like that from happening.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel stared at himself in the mirror and counted out each breath in and out.  The nerves always a bit overwhelming before a shift.  But once he hit that stage, all bets were off and he didn’t care that his job was less tasteful for others.  He felt powerful up there, especially when he could hear the crowd whistling and cheering...then the money.  He fucking loved the money.  Castiel smirked at himself and straightened, grabbing up the Kohl eyeliner to put a simple line around his lids.  There was a new bottle of body oil from a coworker (the jerk had spilled his last one) and liberally spread it all over his chest and arms before grabbing up his black trench coat.

 

“Hey Cas!  I found this for you,” Charlie, their costume girl, came over to him, handing him the black fedora.  He grinned wide and plopped it onto his head.  He nodded his thanks and began to mentally go over his routine.  He’d be dancing in front of three separate bachelor parties tonight...and hopefully one of them would nab him for private dances.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean rolled his eyes fondly at his friend, “I don’t know what I’m doin here, man. I don’t know any of these guys.”

 

Although, he really meant what he said, the music was nice and there were plenty of attractive people circling around him that could offer up a distraction. Hell, he’d thought about just dragging Benny out of there and they could get up to a little fun on their own, no money involved.

 

Benny smirked and playfully slapped at Dean’s ass, “Calm down cher, it’ll be fun.  We get to look at all the delicious men we want.  And hell if you play nice and be sweet, I’ll pay for a dance.”

 

Dean shrugged, who was he to turn down a free lap dance. The best man of whoever the hell it was that was getting married said he was buying rounds for everyone, which settled any remaining doubt he’d had fairly quickly.

 

They had a huge table pretty close to the biggest stage reserved, which meant someone had more money than they did sense but it sure was a nice viewpoint. Benny pulled Dean into the chair beside him, his large calloused hand warm against his shoulder. A flash from the video he’d watched earlier came to mind and he smiled. The dude did kinda look like his best friend, he wondered briefly if it would be rude to ask him if that’s how he was paying for college.

 

Just before he opened his mouth everyone in the place began cheering and he looked up to see a decent looking dude finishing up his routine, leaving the stage in nothing but a cowboy hat and leather boots. The DJ came on announcing the new dancer, but Dean missed the name as the opening to Stranglehold began to play loudly over the speakers.

 

Castiel smiled as Samandriel sauntered off the stage, his somewhat friend quickly making his way to the showers.  He licked his lips and waited for the opening chords for his song and bit his bottom lip as he slowly stepped out, loving the small gasps filtering to him.  He kept the fedora low over his eyes and the coat hugged close as he swayed his hips, letting the guitar and bass vibrate over his skin.  He could barely make out the people in the crowd but he didn’t care, the grin on his face widening at the first hit of the drums, his head snapped up and the hat was thrown off to the side.  He could hear his stage name “Angel” being yelled out and he licked his lips slowly, ripping open the trench at the next roll of drums.  That he threw behind him, not wanting to lose the coat to a customer.  

 

He gyrated his hips to the beat, throwing back his head as he tilted lower, the stretch in the leather pants protesting, nearly ripping a bit too early.  Someone tried reaching out for him but he shook his head with a devious glint in his eyes.  The lights swirled around him and moved to the other side of the stage, running his fingers down his chest before dropping down to his knees to crawl towards the edge.

 

Dean swallowed, hard. Not that he was the kind of guy that frequented strip joints or anything but he’d had his fair share of half naked people and more than a few of them in less but he’d never seen anything like what was happening on the stage. The movements alone were enough to have him breathing heavy, his face flushing with heat. He had to stop himself from reaching down to palm at his dick because he was pretty sure that wasn’t something people did in public. Well, not without getting arrested anyway.

 

The guy moved closer, still mostly dressed but Dean licked his lips when he saw the perfectly sculpted hipbones of the man on stage. He’d never wanted to lick something so badly before in his life. He reached for his beer quickly and threw back a long gulp, placing the cool bottle between his heated thighs when he finished.

 

Benny couldn’t help it, he reached over and squeezed Dean’s arm, giving his best friend that grin that normally, would make Dean shudder.  He licked his lips slow before reaching back to grab at his wallet, “God damn...I didn’t wanna go wastin my money on one dancer but...fuck,” Benny growled.  He snagged a few twenties out before winking at Dean, getting up to make his way closer to the stage.

 

Castiel watched with wide eyes as a tall, very burly man sauntered his way closer.  He saw the money in his hands and couldn’t stop the moan when he realized exactly HOW MUCH was clutched in those fingers.  Hell, even if it wasn’t the money, the man was gorgeous and Castiel would not mind riding him into next week.  He stood up and teasingly ran his fingers over his legs before yanking the pants off, revealing the dark blue thong he had on underneath.  He heard the man practically growling up at him and Castiel lowered down to his knees again, biting his lip and giving him a coy smile as thick fingers placed five twenties in the band.

 

“Thank you,” Castiel said sweetly, about to scramble away but something in the man’s eyes kept him still.

 

“Later darlin, I want you to give my good friend a dance,” he drawled and Castiel shuddered, almost forgetting his place in the routine.

 

Dean’s eyes fluttered closed briefly as he watched Benny tuck money in against the place he’d been dreaming about licking, snuggled into the jut of the dancer’s hipbone. Damn what he wouldn’t give to taste the salty sweat off the shimmering skin. He needed to calm himself down a little, if he knew Benny...and he did. Their guy would be up close and personal with his crotch area and the last thing Dean wanted was to be achingly hard at first contact.

 

Benny plopped down next to Dean and grinned wide, “You owe me a fucking blow job.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel walked off the stage on wobbly legs, his heart stammering in his chest.  He had never been this turned on for a request.  He didn’t even know who the tipper’s friend was but god if he could talk that burly man into a dance as well…

 

“Novak!  Good job out there...but next time, keep the flirting to a minimum?” Crowley drawled, slapping Castiel’s ass on his way around the room.  Castiel rolled his eyes and quickly changed into his favorite bootie shorts that were blue as well.  That one time he wore a blue tie...he was now and forever stuck with that color.  In all honesty though, he didn’t care...his customers loved it and it was his favorite before he started working here.  He fixed his hair, meaning, he ran his fingers through it to make it more sexed up.  

 

“Crowley!  Someone requested me...that guy who walked up,” Castiel called out but only grinned when his boss merely rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes yes sweetling I know...group three, huge and very rich bachelor party….empty their wallets a bit yeah?”

 

Castiel laughed with a nod before sauntering out into the club area, his eyes already trained on the back of the man’s head.

 

Dean tried not to look toward the back entrance into the room, didn’t want to seem too eager for many reasons. Instead he focused his attention on Benny, talking about anything and everything that wasn’t the six feet of HOTDAMN that was moments away from gyrating on top of him.

 

Unable to keep his interest in the discussion, he began to peel at the corner of the Budweiser label on his beer. Benny stopped talking and that was when Dean looked up, “I’m sorry, man what’d you say… it’s pretty loud in here.”

 

“Fuck me sideways...he’s even hotter off that stage,” Benny groaned, his eyes watching as their little dancer sauntered closer.  He ground the heel of his hand against his raging hard cock shamelessly, not caring for a second that anyone other than Dean saw him.  

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and let the confident yet coy smile grow back on his face once he was standing next to the star of every wet dream from here on after.  He barely glanced at the others of the party, his attention solely for this southern man.

 

“Hello, I’m Angel and I do believe you requested me?” Castiel grinned.

 

Benny swallowed and threw Dean a smirk before handing the dancer a wad of cash, “Not me...well not yet sugar….him first,” Benny drawled.

 

Castiel nodded and took the money, quickly handing it over to Crowley who was of course, hovering very close by.  “And his name would be?” he asked as he got a bit closer to the friend.

 

Dean felt his thighs shake in anticipation, he was half hard and running on adrenaline from God only knows where. It wasn’t until the guy turned around to face him that he recognized those gorgeous blue eyes. FUCK.

 

Dean’s mouth went dry and his hand started to tremble just a little. He couldn’t believe that it was the nerd from his history class. How the hell… HOLY SHIT replayed in his mind over and over until he felt Benny’s hand on his arm.

 

“Oh. Sorry,man.” he said, rushing quickly to regain what he could of his composure.

 

“Yeah, sorry for my friend, the idiot’s name is Dean and I’m Benny,” Benny chuckled sitting back to watch with a huge grin.

 

Castiel laughed softly, merely shrugging a shoulder before stepping closer.  He gently pushed Dean back into the seat before slowly straddling his legs.  “Hello Dean,” Castiel purred leaning in to tease the side of Dean’s face with his lips as the next song finally clicked on.  He rolled his eyes at the 80’s rock song but went with it, letting his hips lower until he was sitting snugly in Dean’s lap.

 

Breathing was a little difficult, but Dean soldiered on. Clutching his fingers into the sides of his chair in an effort to keep himself from touching what he knew wasn’t his to touch. That in itself was the only thing that kept him from shooting into his jeans like a teenager. The way it felt to have that gorgeous body writhing in his lap was borderline torture. He wanted to say something, but words weren’t easy as he watched the guy throw his head back and moan.

 

Goddammit, he was not going to cum from a public lap dance.

 

Castiel was pulling his usual stops, grinding down into the very obvious and huge bulge in Dean’s pants and throwing back his head with a wanton moan.  But everything seemed to freeze when he pulled himself back and finally made eye contact with Dean.  The man before him was gorgeous but there was something so familiar about him that made his hips stutter.  When those bright green eyes blinked up at him in confusion he gasped.

 

“Oh fuck…” he whispered, wanting to scramble off the guy and hide in a very dark corner.  There was no way that this...asshole was going to let him live it down.  Probably make his life a living hell at school with crude comments.  He could feel the confusion coming from Benny but Castiel couldn’t move, his eyes boring into Dean’s.  The recognition was there and Dean gave him a little smile, nothing like the asshole grin he had gotten earlier.  

 

“You should smile like that more often...does your face wonders,” Castiel whispered into his ear, his body slowly getting back with the program and moving in even slower circles.

 

Dean groaned a little when Angel resumed his fluid movements, rubbing their bodies together in the most deliciously sinful way. The name was definitely, Ironic. There was nothing angelic about what was happening on his lap. “Yeah, well the fact that you ever wear clothes is doing the public a disservice.”

 

Castiel laughed, “So, you just an asshole at school then?” he grinned, cautiously looking around before guiding Dean’s hands to his hips, giving him a encouraging smile when Dean tensed.  He could hear Benny grumbling something but he didn’t dare look back at him.  His entire attention was on Dean and he was able to really look at him now.  He scooted a bit closer until both of their erections were pressed together and he moaned for real this time.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed, as he felt the slow drag of their cocks rutting together. His grip tightened a little on the fast paced rolls of the perfect hips. Dean felt himself harden even more which he’d have said was impossible just a few seconds earlier, but the way Angel said his name against his ear was nearly enough to make him spill over the edge. It was a little easier to let himself go once he thought the guy was just as into it as he was. “I’m not an ass, and you can’t blame me. Who watches porn in class, anyway?”

 

Castiel threw back his head and laughed again, knowing he was blushing but didn’t honestly care.  “Touch me Dean,” Castiel purred into his ear before nipping at it, “And I watch porn to get ideas on how others move their bodies, kinda like this,” Castiel said before leaning back to grab Dean’s knees and gyrated his body, as if Dean was fucking right into him.

 

Dean reached his hand down tentatively rubbing against the hard outline of Angel’s dick as he began to almost bounce on top of his lap. The muscled, barely covered ass was grinding down hard against his cock and he didn’t have much restraint left. He’d never in his life thought that the idea of getting off in some random strip club would be appealing to him but the way the guy was moving made him completely ignorant to anything else. “Fuck, baby. You’re gonna make me cum right here.”

 

“Please...I want to watch you cum, want you to fill me up until I’m screaming your name Dean,” Castiel moaned moving his hips faster, his fingers moving up to yank back on Dean’s hair.  He was riding a very fine line as well, his cock was pulsing and so ready to explode.  But orgasming while on top of a customer was bad...very very bad.  But fuck Dean felt so good pressed right against his ass.  It really didn’t help when he heard Benny chuckling softly from behind him.

 

“Damn cher...maybe we should take him home....give him what he really needs,” Benny drawled, palming his own very obvious erection.

 

Castiel shuddered, whining as his orgasm was right there on the edge, the image of both of these men fucking him was too much.  He yanked on Dean’s hair again and rode his lap, moving one of Dean’s hands to grab at his ass.

 

He couldn’t hold back any longer, with the second yank on his head and the full cheeks of Angel’s ass in his hands Dean let himself go. Grinding the dancer harder against his cock and digging his fingers deeper into the thin fabric covering the bulge he’d been rubbing.

 

His imagination supplied him with plenty of images when Benny mentioned taking Angel home. Thoughts of his burly best friend plowing into the perfect ass on top of him was what pushed him over the edge. His orgasm shooting out of him and the hot wet liquid squirting all over the tight denim hugging his naked cock.  

 

Castiel gasped, his entire body growing tense at both Benny’s words and Dean coming undone under him.  He’d get in so much trouble and probably regret it later but he didn’t care, when Dean looked back at him with almost completely black eyes he came, gripping tightly into Dean’s hair as his hips jerked hard.

 

“Fuck...oh fuck…” he moaned, pressing himself close to Dean as his face hid into the crook of his neck.  “Shit...I’m going to be in so much trouble,” Castiel giggled when he finally pulled away.  

 

“Well we for sure as hell ain’t complaining...are we Dean-o?” Benny grinned slapping his friend’s arm to get him back to earth.

 

Dean swallowed, his throat dry and raspy. His brain still practically goo from the powerful orgasm and he wasn’t even naked. “Well, I’m not,” he paused, clearing his throat as best he could before finishing “Uh.. sorry about getting you in trouble though.”

 

Castiel grinned lazily and shrugged, looking over his shoulder to see that Crowley was giving him that annoying smirk of his.  “So...you want to go to the private room?” he asked biting his lip.

 

Dean chanced a glance over at Benny who’s smile widened at him as he gave a quick nod. He didn’t mind splitting the room with his bestfriend, he knew it would be expensive though and wasn’t sure he’d brought enough with him to pay for it himself. “If you’re sure it’s not gonna get you in any deeper I think I’d love that, we both would.”

 

“Trust me, I won’t get in trouble.  I’m one of Crowley’s favorites.  Come on,” Castiel said taking Dean’s hand and then reaching for Benny’s.  He lead the two men over towards Crowley who was still smirking, his eyes growing a bit wide at how big Benny and Dean were.

 

“Crowley, these two requested a private room.  May I have my favorite one please?” Castiel asked with an exaggerated pout that had Crowley chuckling.

 

“Of course sweetheart...have fun,” he laughed waving them off.  Castiel grabbed the key and continued to lead the men down the hallway.

 

“Well...this night just keeps gettin better and better don’t you think cher?” Benny asked nudging Dean’s shoulder.

 

“I sure as hell can’t argue with that, man,” Dean gave a fond shove back and quickly looped his arm over his friend’s shoulder. He’d thought the guy that sat in front of him in history class was just some uptight nerd before today. If life wanted to teach him lessons like this every day he’d welcome them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel left his english lit class and hurried across campus towards history….his stomach churning a bit.  He hadn’t seen Dean since that night at the club and he really didn’t know how to act around him now.  Would things be weird...well weirder?  He shrugged it off a bit and continued on his way, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Dean talking on his cell phone.  He felt that familiar swoop in his stomach and bit his lip, slowly approaching him.  Put him on that stage and he could smile and flirt with the best of them.  Everywhere else he was a shy mess.  He swallowed hard and waited for Dean to get off the phone before calling out a timid “Hey.”

 

Dean spun around as he pushed his phone into his pocket. “Hey, man.” His grin widening a little as he saw the familiar face. He wasn’t really sure what to do after everything had gone down, but he really liked what he knew about the guy and the last thing he wanted was for things to be awkward. “I uh, I don’t wanna freak you out or anything, but I had a really good time the other night. I know Benny did too.”

 

Castiel felt his cheeks grow hot and knew he was blushing like crazy.  He smiled with a little laugh, “You’re not freaking me out...and I did too.  Usually, I don’t let myself go that far but I liked you and your boyfriend,” Castiel said hugging his books closer to his chest.

 

“Oh noooo, God no, I mean don’t get me wrong, I love the guy but we only just mess around sometimes. Benny and I would never make it in a relationship.  We tried that once but we’re better off as best friends who sometimes have sex,” Dean rambled, he wasn’t really the nervous type but something made him feel that it was important to stress the fact that he and Benny weren’t anything more serious than fuckbuddies.

 

“I’m sorry to have assumed.  So...you’re single then?” Castiel asked blushing even more but he couldn't help it.  After he learned how much of an asshole Dean wasn’t, his crush that he had on the guy from the start of the semester came roaring back.

 

“Yes, single and I think anyone in your position would have thought the same.” Dean tried to fight it but something was turning him into a goddamned teenager. His face flushed with embarrassment. “How about you? I mean, some lucky bastard has probably already stolen your heart, right?” he asked, giving up the fight to be smooth. He rubbed his neck anxiously as he waited for an answer.

 

Castiel laughed softly, shaking his head, “A few years ago someone did but...not at present,” he said subconsciously edging a bit closer to Dean.  He glanced around at the other students walking past them before glancing up into Dean’s face, swallowing hard at how much brighter his eyes seemed right then.

 

“Oh,” he tried not to sound too disappointed but he supposed everyone had a past. There wasn’t any reason that the guy couldn’t fall in love again, even though Dean wasn’t really sure his luck hadn’t run out on the matter. “Well, I for one think a guy would have to be a fool not to at least ask you to dinner. Are you busy tonight?”

 

Castiel bit his lip and couldn’t help smiling huge up at Dean, “No...why you asking me out on a date?” he asked with a little laugh.

 

Dean’s heart thumped a little harder when he heard the laugh, his body was trembling with excess energy and he felt like he needed to run around in circles just to get it all out. “Yes, I am. I thought maybe you could come over, I’d cook for you, we could get to know one another a little better,” Dean answered with a smile.

 

Nerves sparked out beneath his skin and Dean couldn’t let that be all he said. Before giving the guy a chance to answer he kept going. “Look, I know it’s probably not the most conventional thing and if you ever feel like It’s just too weird or whatever, I’ll understand. I’m not asking for a repeat or anything, this is about more than just that..okay?”

 

“I’d love to come over for dinner and...I wouldn’t mind if there was a repeat either...just so you know,” Castiel grinned biting his lip again.  He took a glance down at his watch and sighed. “We need to get to class...walk with me?” he asked shyly.

  
“I’d be more than happy to,” Dean answered, and bit his lip as his widest smile spread across his face. He made sure to stay close enough so that occasionally their sides would bump together during the short walk. He tried to forget the part about a repeat performance because the last thing he needed was more reason to be achingly hard through an entire ninety minute class. 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel led the way to their seats but this time he chose to sit next to Dean instead of in front of him.  He gave him a smile and started to pull out his notes, waiting a little impatiently for the professor.  It wasn’t until after roll call and the first five minutes of the lecture that Castiel started to get bored...and a bit antsy.  Grinning he chewed on the tip of his pen while his free hand casually moved to brush along the outside of Dean’s leg.

 

Dean made a note in his phone that just said Cas, he’d kind of missed the rest of it but decided it didn’t matter. When he felt the pressure skidding up the side of his leg he swallowed hard. Long slender fingers pushing against  the denim of his jeans. Even though the touch wasn’t anywhere near the jackpot, he could feel his cock twitch in his boxers.

 

Looking over at Cas, only made things harder(pun intended.) The guy had a blue pen sticking out the side of his mouth. He drew it in, sucking on the tip when Castiel caught him looking. He groaned, a little louder than he’d meant to and had to belatedly cover it with a cough because people turned to look at him. _Dammit, Cas_.

 

Castiel smirked to himself, keeping his eyes firmly set forward.  He let Dean calm down for a brief second before the tip of his middle finger trailed up and over Dean’s thigh before pressing against the inner seam of his jeans. The smirk grew a bit wider when he heard the sharp inhale of breath and continued to move his hand closer to Dean’s cock.

 

Unable to just sit still, Dean began to squirm in his seat. Leaning up toward the table and pushing his chair back just a little hoping to cover the growing bulge in his jeans. He was pretty sure Cas was trying to get him kicked out of class or something, this had UNFAIR written all over it. Dean hissed under the pressure of a hand pushing even higher up his thigh.

 

Castiel couldn’t help shuddering as a very detailed image from that night popped into his head and he had to bit his lip hard to keep from groaning out.  He did move his hand to hover over Dean’s bulge, just barely tapping his fingers against the zipper before finally giving it a gentle squeeze.  

 

Instantly his hand flew to his mouth and Dean bit in hard against the skin of his fist. It was instinct to keep himself from moaning like a pornstar in the middle of class. Cas’ intentions were clear and as much as he loved the feeling of those hands on him, he wasn’t prepared to spill yet another orgasm into his pants, in a public place. Once was enough.

 

With all the remaining functions of his body Dean reached over and grabbed the pen Cas had been chewing on. Scrawling out a few choice words in his notebook and passing it over. **_What are you doing, trying to kill me?_**

 

Castiel read it and couldn’t help giggling a little, giving him one more squeeze before pulling away to write back. _**No?  I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable...I just really like your dick.**_  Castiel snickered and passed it back to him.

 

Dean groaned internally, fuck his luck that just made him want even more . Thinking that it might be a good enough distraction, he dropped his shoulder and let his fingers slide over Cas’ hand. He looked over at the gorgeous guy beside him and smiled as he twisted his grip until their hands slotted together perfectly. **_Not complaining about that at all, but class, really?_** He sent back, a playful grin etched on his lips.

 

Castiel felt himself blush and squeezed Dean’s fingers before scribbling back ** _I’m sorry….can I make it up to you after?_** Castiel chewed on his bottom lip and slid the paper over, barely taking a glance at their professor.  It was over something he already knew so he’d be able to help Dean since it was his fault for him not paying attention.

 

**_I’m not an idiot, but you really don’t need to make up for anything_**. Dean tried very hard not to think about how Cas thought he’d make it up to him, but History was boring. So eventually he could think of nothing else meaning he was, as he feared he would be, achingly hard throughout almost the entire class. He thanked his lucky stars that the professor had an appointment and let them out half an hour early.

 

Castiel gathered up his stuff and only blushed maybe a little less than before when Dean grabbed up his hand again.  Once outside the classroom all his bravado seemed to slip away and he was that shy awkward kid again. “So um...when...when did you want to get together tonight?” Castiel asked.

 

“How’s five thirty? We’ll eat around six and if you wanna hang out and watch a movie or something we can do that too.” Dean took his phone out and handed it over, “So I can text you my address and stuff.”

 

Castiel quickly entered his number and handed it back with a shy smile, “Okay...well...I guess I’ll see you then?” he said, not really know what to do but give him an awkward wave before turning to head towards his dorm room.

 

Dean starts to walk away but then it hits him like a smack to the face and he turns. “Hey Cas, wait a minute,” he asked taking the few small steps between them quickly. “Are you busy right now? I mean, I’m done with classes but I didn’t want to assume anything…”

 

“Um, not really?  All I was gonna do was go over some new songs for work...but it’s not really important,” Castiel replied with a small smile.

 

“Well uh, if you wanna just come with me, I mean.. we could just you know.. go to my place now if that’s cool.” Dean said, the words making him a little more nervous than he’d been just a couple minutes earlier, but it really seemed like Cas was into him so he took a chance.

 

“Sure!  I mean...yeah if you want too...um,” Castiel stammered as his face turned red again.  He rubbed at his cheeks and nodded up at Dean before moving to stand next to him, letting Dean lead them away.

 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Dean said, smiling  and knowing full well it meant everything as he pulled Cas’ hand into his own again. “It could just be dinner if that’s what you wanted,” he added navigating them toward his beloved Impala.

 

He stopped about three feet before they reached baby, “If I don’t text Benny he will be there, do you uh.. do you want me to ask him to leave?”

 

“I’m not gonna lie….but...I’ve had a crush on you for a while so...I mean I kinda want it to mean something but if you don’t...that’s fine.  And Benny...I don’t mind if he’s there,” Castiel said with a simple shrug but felt the the twisting and butterfly feeling all swim around inside his stomach.

 

Dean pulled Cas into him, his arms wrapping tightly around the lean frame of his body. “This isn’t just… It’s not about the sex for me, although that was amazing. I mean don’t get me wrong the way I saw you move on that stage is probably what drew me to you in a bigger way than the fact that I just thought you were a nerdy little dude who sat in front of me, “ he paused, tipping Cas’ chin up until their eyes locked. “but listen closely, the attraction I felt toward you was there long before anything physical happened between us.”

 

Dean pulled him into a soft chaste kiss, trying to ease the nerves he could feel rolling off both of them. “We good?” he asked, grinning wide as he stared into the darkened blue eyes in front of him.

 

“Mmhmm...we’re good,” Castiel grinned, shyly moving his hands up to cup the sides of Dean’s face to kiss him, making sure to keep it as innocent as he could.  Once they were at Dean’s place...all bets were off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean tested the knob, knowing Benny was normally home and sure enough it was unlocked. He opened the door wider, letting Cas slide in beside him. “Yo, Benny,” he shouted, their place wasn’t a mansion or anything but it was fairly large and the guy could be anywhere. It wasn’t until he felt the squeeze of on his hand that he realized a warning probably should have been issued. There was six feet of mostly naked man in his living room and he could practically feel the spike in temperature.

 

“Oh...well...hello there...didn’t know we’d be havin company,” Benny chuckled, subconsciously rubbing at his stomach.  He gave Dean a look before leaning against the back of the couch.

 

“Wow….um...hi,” Castiel stammered managing only by a thread to keep from drooling over Benny.  He really liked Dean but….you’d have to be blind or just dumb to not be turned on by this bear of a man.

 

“I should have known you’d be half dressed, I’m surprised you weren’t jackin off all over my damn couch,” Dean teased, pushing further into the room. He was so used to his best friend running around naked that he’d not thought too much about it. Sometimes just the look, or a quick glance would work him up enough to climb on Benny’s lap but for the most part it was just normal. “You thirsty, Cas?”  he asked, heading toward the fridge.

 

“Um...sure...yeah,” Castiel stammered with a quick nod, trying in vain to pry his eyes off Benny to follow Dean into the kitchen.

 

Benny smirked at Castiel, eyeing the kid up and down.  He recognized him immediately though he was far too timid to be Angel.  Standing straight he headed into the kitchen but not before slapping Dean’s all too tempting ass.  “We’re havin steaks tonight,” he announced.

 

“Oh my god, dude that sounds amazing,” he said, turning toward his guest with the biggest, widest eyes he could manage. “Cas I promise I will cook for you any other night but you DO NOT turn down steaks when Benny offers to grill them for you,” Dean finished, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

 

“Ah, so the kid’s staying for dinner eh?  A little warning next time Dean-O,” Benny grinned, throwing a flirty wink in Cas’s direction, loving how much the poor kid blushed.

 

“Sounds good...um, where’s the bathroom?” Castiel asked, finally dropping his bag on the floor near the couch.

 

Dean ushered Cas into the hall quickly, while shaking his head at Benny. “You can use the one in my room that’s through that door and to the left,” he said, leaving a small kiss against Cas’ forehead.

 

Castiel smiled brightly and hurried into the bathroom making sure to lock it before leaning heavily against it.  He was far too worked up and needed to relearn how to breathe.  Biting down hard on his lip he reached down to grip himself through his jeans, sighing at the slight relief.

 

“So...you keeping him then?” Benny smirked once Dean was back in the kitchen.  He handed his friend a beer before turning back to the steaks that were soaking up his homemade marinade.

 

“Might,” he answered, knowing that he wasn’t really hiding anything. Benny had probably already figured out how gone he was on the guy, but there wasn’t really any point in advertising it. He shrugged and headed toward the couch.

 

“Ey, where you goin?” Benny snickered grabbing the back of Dean’s pants to yank him back, “I said we’re havin steaks...I said nothing about you not helping me in here,” Benny smirked, freezing when he thought he heard something.  He watched Dean’s face and chuckled, “How much you wanna bet that boy in there is touching himself?”

 

Castiel let his head thunk back against the door, a small whimper leaving his throat when he finally wrapped around his dick, squeezing the head to get some of the precum on his fingers, “Shit…” he gasped and started to slowly stroke himself.

 

Dean groaned, loudly this time, now that he could. “Oh my god, why do you do things like this to me. The guy had me rock hard all through class and now you gotta go and give me visuals of him jerkin’ off in my bathroom? He’s prolly taking a leak, Benny for fucks sake,” Dean was just about to smack his friend upside the head when he heard a muffled moan.

 

“Fuck,” he said wondering if he should storm the bathroom and offer help or just suffer through another round of assault on his restraint.

 

“Because it is so rewarding to see you like this cher,” Benny laughed, checking one last time on the steaks before quickly pinning Dean against a counter, grinning wide at the surprised little squeak he made. “Should we let him rub this one out?” Benny growled low, nosing at the Dean’s jaw line.

 

“Oh god,” Castiel moaned, pulling up all the memories from the night at the club, how it felt being spit roasted between the two bigger men.  He had almost actually gagged on Benny but it had felt beyond amazing.  He covered his mouth as an especially loud moan escaped but he couldn’t stop, his hips jerking forward when he started to rub the pad of his thumb against his tip.

 

“How much longer you got on those steaks? I’d rather let him rub this one out than lose dinner…” Dean smiled, Benny’s food really was some of the best tasting stuff he put in his mouth, but he’d never say that out loud.

 

“Alright...and the steaks got about another 15 minutes before I need to put them on the grill.  And what about you?  You need to rub one out Dean?” Benny grinned eying the obvious bulge in his friend’s jeans.

 

“Dude if they’re not frying yet, it will wait. Let’s go,” Dean said, wide eyed and nodding toward his bedroom. “I cannot sit through another hour of torture if he’s in there getting off.”

 

Benny tilted his head back and barked out a laugh, his hand instantly pressing against the zipper of Dean’s pants, “Well how you want it then cher? My hand?  Mouth?”

 

Castiel was getting close, beads of sweat dribbling down the sides of his neck as the delicious pull yanked on his gut.  “Oh god,” he whimpered, throwing back his head again.

 

“Fuck, Benny.” Dean growled thrusting his hips into the tight grip of his friend’s hand. Putting his own on top of it and grinding even harder against his cock. “Mmm get on your knees, I want your mouth,” he said kicking his shoes off and pulling his jeans down in a hurry.

 

Benny smirked up at him and did as he was told, helping Dean pull down his underwear to let them drop on the floor with his pants.  “You gonna fuck my mouth properly this time Dean?” Benny growled out, licking one long line up his shaft.

 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and cried out, cumming all over his his fingers and lower stomach.  He stayed leaning against the door for a moment until he heard what he thought was a moan coming from the other side of the door.  He swallowed down his heart and quickly cleaned up, leaving the bathroom on shaky legs only to stop, staring wide eyed at the sight of Benny on his knees.

 

Dean put his palm down on top of his friend’s head rearing it back a little. “You can bet that sweet, sweet ass I am, Benny,” he answered, gripping his dick tightly in his hand. Dean teased the tip of his cock with his best friend’s spit soaked lip. “Open,” he ordered.

 

Benny made a hungry noise and opened his mouth wide, a deep hum leaving his throat when Dean finally fed him his cock.  He sucked greedily until the tip was nudging the back of his throat.  Benny rolled his eyes up to look at Dean and gave him a wink, his fingers gripping the back of his friend’s calves to prepare himself.

 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this,” Dean moaned shakily. Canting his hips forward even more making sure that the biggest part of his aching cock was speared into the tight heat of Benny’s throat. He could feel his balls drawing up so he pulled hard against his sac and continued to enjoy the wet slick slide of his friend’s mouth.

 

Benny groaned around the weight in his mouth, his eyes rolling back as he swallowed around Dean as much as he was able too.  When Dean’s hips stuttered Benny grinned to himself, holding Dean off for just a moment so suck hard at just the tip of his cock, loving the shout Dean made.  “Fuck yeah Dean,” he grumbled before taking him back in his mouth, smacking at Dean’s ass to get him to start moving his hips harder.

 

Castiel had a white knuckle grip on the wall in front of him, his entire front of his body pressed against it to keep from running over and interrupting them. Of all the things, he always imagined that Dean would be the one on his knees for Benny swallowing at that huge cock. It made him shudder hard as his own gave a valiant twitch at just how wrong he was.

 

Dean picked up his pace, circling his hips in a fluid motion before thrusting harder into the hot tightness of Benny swallowing around him. Throwing his head back at how good it felt he caught movement in the corner of his eye. Castiel was watching, and he didn’t seem to have a problem with the way things were going so Dean didn’t stop, instead letting a cocky smile slide up to his cheek and gave him a wink. “That’s it, Benny.”

 

Benny moaned loud, digging his fingers into the back Dean’s legs and ass, a barely there brush of his thumb along Dean’s hole.  He swallowed a few times around Dean’s head, inwardly grinning every time he felt his friend shudder.

 

“Oh…” Castiel whimpered his grip tightening against the wall.

 

Dean’s eyes fluttered shut as Benny’s soft and talented tongue licked around the tip of his cock, lapping up the steady flow of precum oozing from the head. Dean braced himself against the countertop, leaning against the only thing that felt steady enough to hold him up at the moment. Feeling extremely brave, and knowing that there was little he could do to piss his best friend off, Dean smirked. “Why don’t you show Cas what a good little cock slut you can be,”

 

Benny managed to chuckle even with Dean’s cock down his throat, his hand swatting at Dean’s ass a bit, challenging him to do his worst.  When Dean started to pull out he gave the head a really hard suck and rolled his eyes up at Dean.

 

Castiel shuddered hard, his entire face turning hot when Dean looked up at him, making eye contact.  He was going to die from all this, he knew it now.

 

Dean grabbed at the back of Benny’s neck, pushing his head down. Knowing his friend would signal him if it was too much, he kept up his thrusts and the small pushes that had Benny’s spit covering his cock. “Fuck, you’re so good at this gonna have me cumming down your throat in no time,” he said almost relaxing completely as his friend started fucking his own throat with Dean’s soaking wet dick.

 

“Give it to me then cher,” Benny groused pulling Dean back in until his lips were brushing the base of his friend's cock, swallowing almost convulsively around him.

 

Castiel started to inch forward without even realizing it, his eyes glued to the way Dean tipped his head back and the sweat that ran down his skin.  

 

“Fuuuuck,” he spewed the word out as Benny sucked the orgasm out of him. The grip he had on his friend’s shoulders would probably leave a mark but he couldn’t help it. His legs went a little weak as he rode out the final jolts of ecstasy. Looking down at Benny was enough to make his nearly spent dick empty itself completely.

 

Benny licked up any mess that he missed, giving Dean’s soft cock a teasing kiss before Dean was swatting at him, “Feel better now cher?” Benny laughed gripping his friends chin to give him a deep kiss, licking his way into Dean’s mouth.  He pulled away before it could get too intense and smirked, reaching around Dean to grab up the plate of steaks, making sure to press his own hard on into his friend’s hip.  His grin grew wider when he turned to see Cas still there, staring at them with big eyes.  “Hey Cas...nice to see you found your way back,” he chuckled and moved easily to their little back porch.

 

Castiel swallowed hard and blushed again as he watched Benny disappear out the sliding glass door.

 

Dean’s legs were still a little wobbly but he reached out to pick his boxers up off the floor, “I bet you didn’t see that comin, huh?” he smiled, as he turned to catch Cas blushing.

 

Castiel laughed a little and finally moved closer, “No...I never even imagined that Benny….that was really hot,” he said biting his lip.  He leaned up against the counter next to Dean and couldn’t help trailing his eyes up and down his body, feeling his cock throb in his pants.

 

Dean could practically feel the vibrating tension in Cas, he knew his friend outside was still hard as a rock and decided the best plan he could come up with was to drag Cas out to the deck. “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” he answered with a wink, slipping their hands back together seamlessly.

 

Benny turned to see both Dean and Castiel coming outside, he grinned at them both and flipped the steaks before taking a long swig from his beer.

 

Castiel gave the older man a bright smile, taking in the backyard of their house.  It wasn’t as big but it was clean and he could smell some kind of flowers.  “You have a nice place...well...from what I’ve seen of it anyway,” Castiel laughed.

 

“Well that’s mostly Benny’s doin’ but I’ll take full credit anytime you give me half a chance,” Dean teased, sitting himself down on the patio chair. Dean chuckled as he pulled on Cas’ hand and brought him down on his lap. “Damn those steaks smell delicious, man.”

 

“Hey now, I do believe you did some work.  You brought me lemonade at least once,” Benny chuckled watching the two of them with a grin.  He pulled down the lid of the grill and sat down on a free chair.  
  
Castiel stiffened for a minute when Dean pulled him down but relaxed, allowing his body to press against Dean’s with a little sigh.

 

He almost flipped his best friend off, playfully but the warm feeling of Cas in his lap distracted him from it. With a strange familiarity, he wrapped his arms tight around the lean waist and pulled him in just a little closer. “He’s not wrong, though. This place was a dump before Benny started working on it. Hell it was about the only way we could afford it. Now it’s worth about three times what we paid for it.”  

 

“But we ain’t movin that’s for damn sure, got too attached to the place,” Benny grinned, “You guys want another beer?” he asked.  When he got two nods he got up, pointing at the grill and giving Dean a knowing look before disappearing into the house.

 

“I can’t wait to actually see the rest of it,” Castiel laughed, wiggling around to nuzzle his face into Dean’s neck, taking a long breath, “You smell good.”

 

“Mmm,” he hummed contentedly. Something about the way that Cas was curled up in his lap pulled a warmth to his chest. “It’s going to be amazing, Benny will make sure of it.”

 

Dropping a kiss on their intertwined fingers he said said softly, “I’m really glad you’re here.”

 

Castiel bit his lip to keep from smiling like a dork, he squeezed Dean’s fingers and brushed his lips lightly against Dean’s jaw, “Me too.  Thanks for inviting me,” Castiel said.

 

The smell of the fresh Kansas air always made him smile, even during a rainstorm there was something sweet in it’s scent. “You know, you’re welcome here whenever,” he said looking into those gorgeous blue eyes for just a moment until the emotion overwhelmed him and his good ole’ sense of humor kicked in. “I mean, I’d call first if you want everyone clothed though. Benny’s not the only one who tends to run around in nothing more than a pair of boxers.” Dean added, giving Cas a cheeky grin.

 

“Yeah Dean usually chooses to wear his whitey tighties around the house,” Benny laughed handing the two their beers.  He opened the lid of the grill and groaned at the smell of the steaks wafting into the air.

 

“I don’t think I’d mind...both of you have amazing bodies.  And it would be nice to have somewhere to just kinda escape too,” Castiel said with a smile, his mouth watering at not only the food.  He couldn’t help himself, his fingers found their way into the back of Dean’s hair, slightly tugging at it.

 

“Fuck off, Benny. I do not wear briefs, but if you wanna get into panties…” Dean said, a wide knowing smirk climbing up his face. He was just about to comment on what might be found in Benny’s bedside table but Cas’ fingers were twisting in his hair and jolt of pleasure took him by surprise.

 

“Ooooh boy….that panty kink of yours...you gotta show Cas your collection,” Benny moaned licking his lips at just the mental image of Dean in one of his favorite pairs.  Dean had been so embarrassed when Benny had found them in his drawer...wouldn’t even talk to him for a few days.  Benny had waltzed right into a Victoria’s secret and bought several pairs, coming home to demand Dean pose for him.  It had been...a very good night.  He chuckled inwardly and looked over to see Castiel staring at Dean.

 

“That….I would die to see.  Do you wear thongs too?” Castiel asked biting his lip as he pulled just a tad harder on Dean’s hair.

 

“Fuck,” he answered, the word spilling out of his mouth just from the pressure Cas added to the tug of his scalp. It sent shivers up and down his spine, and his cock gave a healthy twitch in his boxers. “I think I’d wear anything you wanted me to, sweetheart.”

 

“Even a bright pink lacy one?” Castiel grinned leaning in to nip at his jaw, trailing up to nibble on his ear lobe.  He took a quick glance over at Benny before moving slowly to straddle Dean’s legs, fingers still giving his hair little tugs.

 

Benny grinned over at them, turning the heat down and covering the steaks back up so he could lean against the wall to watch them.

 

"For you I'd wear an entire Victoria's Secret catalog," he chuckled, and then swallowed hard when he saw the blue eyes darken. Dean was good with joking about it but both times he saw the heated lust in response he's been surprised.

 

Castiel groaned, sucking hard on Dean’s neck as his hips jerked a bit in Dean’s lap.  He practically whined when Benny tsked at them.

 

“Hey now...we gotta eat first you two.  It’s nearly done,” Benny smirked, giving Dean a wink.

 

Much to Dean's disapproval Cas had quickly scattered out of his lap to eat. He got over it when the first bite of steak and the Cajun seasoning exploded in his mouth.  

 

Dinner was fun, easy, they kept up a decent conversation between the three of them. It was easier than it probably should have been.

 

Castiel quickly helped the other two with the dishes, even after Benny tried to talk him out of it. Castiel didn’t want to be just a guest here...especially since Dean invited him to come over whenever he wanted to.  Washing dishes quickly turned into a mini water fight with Dean almost slipping on the floor.  They got everything clean and Castiel went to go into the family room when Benny shook his head.

 

“How bout we get in the jacuzzi?  What do ya say Dean-O?” Benny asked with a grin.  Castiel had no clue about the amazing tub that he and Dean had slaved for months to save up for.

 

“Sounds like a plan, what do you think? Cas? Wanna test out the jet pressure in our tub?” He asked, pulling the gorgeous guy tight against his chest, his heart stuttering at the thought of Cas sitting on his lap beneath the hot, bubbling water.

 

Castiel licked his lips and nodded eagerly, a small coy smile lifting his lips, “I don’t have a swimsuit though.” He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and took in a deep breath from his neck, pressing their bodies flush together.

 

Benny chuckled, palming himself watching the two of them together, “I could probably get off just watchin you two….and you won’t be needing one sugar.”

 

“I second the no bathing suit rule,” he replied leaning in to bite and nip at the gorgeous chapped lips. “But as for the rest of it, I’m pretty sure you’ll be more involved than just watchin, right sweetheart?” Dean asked, picking Cas’ chin up a little to look into his eyes.

 

Castiel couldn’t help the full body shiver, nodding eagerly.  He leaned up to give Dean a kiss when he yelped, Benny picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

 

Benny barked out a laugh and winked at Dean, “Alright then, let’s get this show on the road.” he lead the way to their bathroom, nearly dropping Castiel when the younger boy slapped his ass hard. “Start the water up Dean,” Benny chuckled throwing Castiel down on the bed.

 

Dean was never more grateful that they’d splurged on the double water heater and kept their pressure turned up high, waiting twenty minutes on the huge tub to fill would not have been the way he chose to spend his time. The tap was flowing heavily, so giving a shrug of his shoulders he dug some candles out from under the sink and lined them up around the safest dry edge.

 

He gave himself a nice pat on the back when he finished, happy to see the light flickering and the smell of vanilla filling the room. Not bad, Winchester, he said to the empty room. Waiting on Benny and Cas to meet him in there had tingles shooting all the way up his spine. It was going to be one helluva night.

 

While Dean was taking his sweet time in the bathroom, Benny easily got Castiel stripped down to nothing but his boxers, grinning at the obvious tent.  He leaned in to graze a teasing tongue around his belly button before hauling Castiel up to his feet, dragging him into the bathroom.  “Mmm, smells good in here cher,” Benny drawled pecking Dean’s lips as he walked by.

 

“Holy….wow,” Castiel gasped when he saw the tub.  That thing was beautiful.  He bit his lip, tearing his eyes away to start teasing the skin above Dean’s boxers as trailed his lips across his chest.  He snapped the band grinning at Dean’s quick intake of breath and slowly started to pull them down, letting them fall to the ground.

 

Dean smiled, feeling good in his skin as he climbed beneath the water still cascading heavily from the tap. “Now it’s your turn. Get out of those boxers and get your fine asses in here,” he grinned wider, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. Happy to watch them shake their heads and roll their eyes at him.

 

Benny laughed, hooking his thumbs into his briefs and pulled them down quickly, throwing them in Castiel’s face before slipping into the tub, groaning loud at the hot water easing into his muscles.  “Fuck this feels good.  Someone needs to give me a back rub,” Benny grinned turning to watch Castiel.  

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and quickly undressed, knowing that his face was turning that lovely shade of red as he hurried to climb in as well.  He couldn’t believe that all three of them fit comfortably and he was so happy that he remembered to wear his freaking contacts today.  He dipped under the water, dragging his fingers through his hair when he resurfaced.

 

The sight of Cas’ thick dark hair, wet and and shooting out in all directions made Dean’s throat a little dry. He groaned at the image and pushed their bodies closer, wanting nothing more than to lick the small drops of water skidding down Cas’ neck. He was just about to drop his mouth when he realized that the tub was full. With the three of them in it, they really didn’t need any more water so he reached up and turned off the tap. “Now, where was I,” he teased, claiming the wet clavicle he’d been wanting.

 

Castiel moaned softly, letting his head tilt back as he moved closer, running his hands up and down Dean’s chest and stomach.  He whimpered a little when he felt Benny press up against his back, another pair of hands brushing along his skin.

 

The small sounds the younger boy was making had Benny twitching, his cock pulsing with the need to bury itself in someone’s heat.  He groaned low in his throat as he moved in, kissing the other side of Castiel’s neck.

 

Dean was getting a little distracted by the shaky moans and curses Cas was panting out. When he felt Benny move closer he snapped back to the moment, dragging himself away from the delicious taste of salt and skin. “I think it’s about time Benny had a little attention. Right, sweetheart?” He asked, knowing that Cas was just as eager as he was.

 

Castiel nodded eagerly, reigning it in to get himself under control.  He moved out from between the two men and grinned over at Dean before pushing Benny down to sit in Dean’s lap, his back to Dean’s chest.  “I think he asked for a back massage yes?” he said with an impish grin.

 

Benny groaned when he felt Dean’s cock nudging at him as strong hands started to knead into his muscles.  “Mmm, fuck yeah.” Benny bit his lip and pulled Castiel close enough to bring his face down and kiss him.

 

Dean tried to focus, but having the heavy weight of Benny’s body directly on top of his hardening dick made things pretty damn difficult. He pulled and twisted at the skin of his friend’s tight muscles until he felt them loosen beneath his touch. Cas was drawing all kinds of amazing sounds from his friend, only serving to make Dean’s cock swell up even faster.

 

“God damn I love your hands cher,” Benny moaned allowing for his head to tip back, “Come here sugar,” Benny panted pulling Castiel to sit up on his lap.

 

“Dean you okay?” Castiel asked after he got comfortable straddling Benny’s legs.  He mewled, his eyes shutting tightly when Benny’s hands massaged into his ass, pulling their bodies closer.

 

“Fuck,” he answered, it was all he could get out when the movement Benny made lined up his cock with the delicious cleft of his friend’s ass. He was nowhere near sliding in but the drag of plush cheeks on his dick was amazing. “Yep, I’m... fuck, I’m good.”

 

Trying to show a little restraint, Dean refocused on the tanned skin beneath his fingertips. digging his palm into the harder spots and rolling it in circles until the knot felt easier to manage. Trying to keep his eyes off what was happening on top of him, he knew that if he caught one glimpse of Cas writhing in Benny’s lap he’d lose his fucking mind.

 

Benny moaned again for many different reasons. Most of which being Dean’s talented fingers digging into his tight muscles.  Working construction was playing hell on his back but Dean always made it just a bit more bearable. He trailed his fingers along the cleft of Castiel’s ass and pressed against his hole grinning at the whimper and jerk of his body. “Hey Dean...we still got that lube in that basket?”  Benny grumbled rubbing little circles against Castiel’s fluttering hole.

 

Castiel mewled again, his hips pushing forward to rut against Benny’s cock.  He buried his face into Benny’s neck, his body aching for one of the larger man’s huge fingers.

 

Dean reached for the basket hooked on the wall beside the tub, digging in until he felt the familiar shaped bottle of their favorite brand and pulled it out. Holding it over Benny’s shoulder he waited for him to reach up and grab it. Castiel’s movement in the water was causing ripples and small waves to push between them lapping against his cock.

 

“Thank ya kindly,” Benny said taking it and quickly flicking the lid open.  He poured some on his fingers and instantly went back to rubbing at Castiel’s hole, Benny groaning at how well he took his first finger, it sinking in slowly.

 

“Oh my God,” Castiel gasped sharply, dragging his nails down Benny’s side before reaching out to grip onto Dean’s thighs.  HIs face was still pressed into Benny’s neck but his breath was becoming ragged as the finger inside of him got deeper, wiggling around to find that bundle of nerves.  When he finally found it he cried out, his eyes meeting Dean’s over Benny’s shoulder.

 

He couldn’t hold back the whine anymore, the most perfect image right in front of him and he wasn’t able to ignore it any longer. Cas was getting louder, and his fingers were digging into his flesh as Benny opened him up with those huge fucking fingers of his. Reaching down, Dean drew his cock up into his fist, his pulse thumping in his ears as he finally gripped tightly around his throbbing base.

 

Benny groaned low in his throat, gently pushing in a second finger and watched with wide eyes as Castiel writhed in his lap.  “Damn Sugar…” Benny grumbled, passing the bottle back to Dean.  “Get in me Dean,” Benny demanded scissoring Castiel to get him open enough to take his cock.

 

Castiel didn’t know how long he’d actually be able to hold on, those fingers were amazing but he knew Benny’s cock was even bigger than the two inside of him at the moment.  He ground his hips down and moaned long and loud.

 

They’d developed a trade off system, he and Benny but adding a third into the mix hadn’t really been discussed. When he got permission, he had to pull down on his balls just thinking about fucking his friend like this, with Cas riding him at the same time. Dean slicked his fingers up well, even though neither of them needed a whole lot of stretching these days. They were both horny as fuck all the time and more often than not spent their free time screwing one another’s brains out.

 

His finger slid in the clenching hole comfortably, he still eased it in but Benny took it easily. He heard his friend practically roar out a moan as he added another and began to scissor them open inside him. Dean nipped and sucked at Benny’s shoulder as he pushed them in even further and spread his digits out.

 

“Fuuuuck Cher….feels good,” Benny panted grinding his hips down, finding a good rhythm between the wiggling fingers and Castiel’s cock rutting against his own.  When he was able to slip a third finger in, he knew Castiel was ready.  He thrust them in a few times before pulling them out, smiling when Castiel whined, “Now now sugar...you want me to wear a condom?” Benny asked cupping the side of Castiel’s face to get him to focus.

 

It was hard getting his eyes to land on Benny, he was having too much fun watching Dean almost lose it over Benny’s shoulder.  He leaned in biting at Benny’s bottom lip and shook his head.  “I’m clean...just got tested a week ago,” he said.  Benny beamed up at him and he bit his lip as the older man lifted him to hover over his cock.  He found Dean’s free hand and gripped his fingers as he was slowly lowered down.  “Oh fuck,” he whimpered.

 

Opening Benny up was the easy part, not cumming before he got inside him proved far more difficult. He was sure that Cas was trying to kill him, or at the very least make him cum untouched. The obscene sounds rolling through his eardrums were chipping away at what little resolve he had left. Benny was grinding down on his fingers, clearly saying he was ready for more, so he pulled them out.

 

Dean closed his eyes trying to focus on anything but Castiel or how amazing Benny’s hole felt as he slowly slid inside. “Fuuuuuuuck,” he said, the word drawn out when he felt his friend clench tighter around him. To keep himself from screaming, Dean buried his teeth in the thick neck in front of him, knowing just how excited the reaction would be.

 

Benny let out a long moan, his eyes rolling back in his head once Dean was completely inside him and he was bottomed out in Castiel’s ass.  They stayed still for a moment, adjusting before Benny rolled his hips.  “Holy fuck...this ain’t gonna last long,” Benny panted squeezing tight around Dean’s cock as Castiel did the same around him.

 

Castiel had never done anything like this before, he’d never been in a threesome before meeting Dean and Benny.  His head lolled back and he planted his feet on the bench next to Dean’s hips and started raising himself up only to drop down.  “Fuck,” he whined doing it again but harder and faster when Benny started his own rhythm on Dean.

 

“Just as well, neither am I.” The words came out deep, raspy, and a little muffled into Benny’s skin. He began moving his hips in the water and soon realized that he’d have to hold on tight to his friend’s waist if he didn’t want the water to pull him away. Anchoring Benny down seemed almost laughable, but he held him tight against his lap as he started thrusting harder and faster than before.

 

“Jesus! Oh fuck I’m close already,” Benny growled out, gripping almost too tightly onto Castiel’s hips.  The younger boy was a whining mess, his moans coming out as sobs as their rhythm got rougher.  He yanked Castiel down and fucked between them hard.  “Fuck yes!” Benny cried out cumming hard into Castiel but didn’t let up the rough speed.

 

Castiel cried out, scrambling to yank at Dean’s hair, kissing him frantically over Benny’s shoulder as he came, his cries muffled into Dean’s mouth.

 

Benny’s fast fluid movements meant Dean was already halfway through his orgasm by the time he was pulled into the kiss but he rode out the last waves of pleasure happily kissing and sucking against Cas’ hungry mouth. He savored each sound and every second of the moment that he could. A few curses pushing between his lips as he emptied his cock into the tight grip of his best friend’s ass.

 

“Damn…” Benny chuckled turning his head to lazily kiss at Dean’s jaw, panting slightly when Castiel pulled him in for a very sloppy but amazing three way kiss.  He had no clue who’s tongue belonged to who but damn, if he could get hard again.  

 

“That was fun,” Castiel hummed blinking his eyes sleepily.  Benny laughed and gently moved Castiel off of him so he could move as well.  Castiel instantly moved to cuddle into Dean, pressing his face right into the crook of his neck while Benny pulled them all against his chest.

 

Dean hummed into Cas’ neck as they curled up against the edge of the tub, the warmth in his chest only seemed to burn even hotter. “Yeah, it was. We’ll have to try it again sometime, but now I think we could both use a nap. Come to bed with me?” he asked hesitantly, not wanting to keep Cas from any other plans he might have had.

 

Benny grinned at the both of them, kissing each of their cheeks softly before crawling out of the tub.  Part of him knew this was going to come sooner or later and he was fine with it.  Before leaving the bathroom he made sure there were towels within reach.

 

Castiel relaxed against Dean’s chest but watched Benny while chewing on his lip, “I’d love to nap with you but I have to leave for work around 10.  Is...is Benny going to be okay?” Castiel asked softly trailing his fingers along Dean’s chest.

 

Dean tried to reassure him with small kisses placed on his forehead as his fingers carded through the thick wet spikes of hair. “He’ll be fine, I mean he’s a great guy and I’m sure he’ll get a little lonely from time to time, but I’ve known Benny for years and this ain’t nothin to be worried about,” he answered, wondering if he believed the words himself.

 

It wasn’t a lie that his friend was about as tough as nails, but he’d been waiting a long time to find someone special, while Dean just half-assed his way into finding Cas when he wasn’t even looking. Sometimes he really hated the way the universe seemed to work.

 

“Maybe we can try setting him up with someone?  Someone that we all...well...like,” Castiel blushed heavily and laughed.  He really liked Dean and actually wanted to see if this could go somewhere but...he didn’t want to give up sex with Benny either.  God his mother was right about him being a slut.  “I have a friend he may like…”

 

“Well it sure as hell couldn’t hurt to try, tell me about this friend of yours.” Dean grinned at himself, and at Cas.  Damn he’d really lucked out with this one. If he were honest with himself he’d have admitted a long time ago that he didn’t ever really wanna give up messin around with his best friend. They knew things about one another’s bodies that he wasn’t sure could be taught to anyone else. But the kind of love that you feel for someone you wanna spend your life with just wasn’t there, and if nothing else, Dean knew that Benny really deserved that.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel looked down at his phone and grinned, waltzing quickly over to his friend Samandriel who he affectionately called Alfie after getting to know the kid a bit better.  “Hey Alfie...you ready to perform tonight?” he asked with a wide grin.  Castiel was already dressed for his number but his friend seemed a little nervous for some reason.  

 

Feeling the jitter of nerves tingle under his skin, Samandriel turned to face his co-worker. He liked to think of them as friends but Castiel was far more comfortable around the club and twice as popular. So, he tried to keep to his distance most of the time, not wanting to become a nuisance or anything.

 

“Yes, I uh,” he said, trying to fake the confidence he normally did but the truth was he was pretty terrified. His new routine involved a lot of slow smooth arches and a surprising amount of upper body strength. He’d practiced time and time again and he’d been able to nail it but that was to an empty club, not in front of a hundred people. Pulling up every ounce of courage he could find he looked into the piercing blue eyes and finished, “I’m fine.”

 

Castiel smiled softly at him, moving to sit up on the dressing table and pulling him closer to keep out prying ears.  Samandriel was gorgeous and some of the other dancers were constantly giving him envious looks.  One in particular walked by and Castiel sneered at him until he went the other way.  “You sure?  You can always talk to me Alfie.  I...kinda took a peek while you were rehearsing earlier...it looks amazing and I love the song.  In fact, I know of someone who’ll be here that will absolutely go crazy with it,” he said biting his lip.

 

Samandriel could feel the flush travel to his face. The fact that the other dancer had shown any interest in his routine had him blushing under the bright lights of his mirror. He tried to hide it by ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck until he cooled off. “You uh, you have friends coming to the club?” he asked, lifting his gaze back up to the sweet open smile on Castiel’s face.

 

“You remember last weekend when we had that triple bachelor party in here?” he asked only continuing when Samandriel nodded, “Remember that bear of a man that came up to the stage?” Another nod and he noticed the heat in his friend’s eyes almost instantly, “Well, his name is Benny...and he’s insanely sweet.  And...a very...good tipper,” Castiel grinned with a wink.  “I’m pretty sure that you’ll like him.”

 

Samandriel tried to get the full image of the man back in his mind but it was difficult. He remembered being incredibly jealous of the attention he was paying Castiel, but that was a common occurrence. He was also a little confused on which person he was more jealous of, so he knew instantly that he’d been attracted to the man. Very few of their customers had ever appealed to him, but the details of his face and body were still kind of blurry. They’d been really slammed that night and he hadn’t had much time to focus on any single person. “Who doesn’t love a nice guy who tips well,” he responded, trying for casual, but felt like he didn’t sound nearly as smooth as he meant to.

 

He reached out to brush some hair off Samandriel’s face and smiled, “Come on, let's get you warmed up,” he said pulling Samandriel off towards the small little stage in the back for warm ups.

 

Benny gave Dean a disgruntled face once he realized where they were.  They already had Castiel...well Dean had Cas but he was more than willing to share so why the hell were they back here?  “Dean man...I’m not complainin’ cause I love to watch the boy dance…” he left the question open as he followed his friend into the loud club.

 

Dean pushed further into the room getting as close to the stage that he could, making sure Benny would have a good view. After ordering a couple beer from a passing waitress, he slapped a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “Do you trust me?” he asked, a small genuine smile on his lips.

 

Benny eyed him before taking a slow pull from his beer, “I don’t know...should I?” Benny laughed before slapping Dean’s leg, settling back into his chair.

 

“Just, watch the stage, man. You’re not gonna regret it,” Dean said, shaking his head and bumping his shoulder playfully against Benny’s. If nothing else, he knew that their time at the club wouldn’t be wasted simply because Cas was going to dance, eventually. However, Dean really hoped that he wasn’t the only one that would catch Benny’s eye.

 

“Mmmkay,” Benny shook his head and got comfortable.  The music playing for the present dancer was annoying, all bass and techno bull shit.  Then the lights dimmed and he got ready for the next one, taking a drink from his beer.

 

Samandriel tried to let the small compliments that Castiel had paid him boost his confidence before he hit the stage. He couldn’t help but smile that it seemed at the very least they were definitely on their way to being actual friends. The song he was using for his latest routine was the first he’d picked out for himself and it he’d had to fight tooth and nail to keep it. Crowley told him that he’d bring the whole place down with blues music, but quickly gave in when Samandriel had shown him what he planned to do.

 

The music started playing and the perfect whine of the bass guitar spurred his movement on stage. He timed his steps with the drum beat and wrapped himself around the pole when the longer riffs began. Once he’d made it through the hardest part of his routine it was easy to just get lost in the music. His hips grinding slowly back against the large black beam toward the front of the platform.

 

Benny’s mouth dropped open watching the little thing dance around the stage.  He was nothing but graceful and damn...he was beautiful.  His fingers gripped the arms of his chair tightly and held his breath when the dancer got closer to the edge of the stage.  Other men started to make their way closer, reaching up to paw at the dancer and he felt a growl emitting from his throat...that dancer was his.  He ignored the leer on Dean’s face and quickly made his way to the stage, grinning darkly when the others seemed to jerk away from him.  Plucking out a few twenties from his wallet he waved it towards the dancer with his most charming smile.

 

It took him a second to remember that he was actually supposed to be collecting tips, the song had a way of drowning out everything else. He started at the left and worked his way around the edges of the stage making sure to back away quickly before anyone started getting handsy.

 

The music was just about to pick back up when he saw him. Gorgeous bright blue eyes shining back at him. Even in the dark background of the club, with the stage lights hitting him from every angle. Samandriel could still see the gorgeous man standing by the stage. His legs almost gave out, from just one look. Thankfully, a hand reached for his hip and he’d regained his stability. “Wow, th..thank you.”

 

“Mmm, you’re welcome sweetheart...come find me later,” he growled out gently sliding the money into the dancer’s underwear before sauntering off to where he had left Dean.  “Damn…” he said drinking the rest of his beer.

 

Dean couldn’t help smiling at his friend who was clearly ready to pummel anyone who got within three feet of the poor kid on stage. The man was a damn teddy bear ninety-nine percent of the time but his boyfriend was far too good at this setup thing, because his best friend looked downright murderous toward the group of men close to the stage.

 

“Dude, you should probably calm down a little, Cas can’t introduce you to the kid if you’re kicked out or locked up,” he said grinning even wider at the look Benny gave him.

 

Samandriel barely remembered the rest of his steps, going as far as almost skipping the last twenty seconds of his routine. His thighs were trembling and he was fairly certain it had nothing to do with the amount of strain he’d put on them. The southern drawl had sat his skin on fire and the fact that the man was actually interested in seeing him again later, even if it was just a lap dance was a jolt of shock and excitement.

 

Benny glared over at Dean and shook his head, ordering a few shots from the waitress.  He knew he was being a tad ridiculous...but he had always been extremely possessive...it kinda surprised him how easy it was sharing Dean and Castiel together.  He bit his lip and watched as the dancer stumbled his way off the stage and couldn’t help grinning.

 

Castiel watched from backstage almost cackling when Benny sure enough made his way towards the stage like he knew he would.  He patted himself on the back but quickly moved to get Samandriel his robe and a bottle of water.  “Hey....that was amazing!” he said once his friend was within arms reach.

 

“What are you talking about? I nearly fell down...TWICE,” he would normally have never raised his voice to Castiel but his nerves were shockingly high, which rarely ever happened. He was usually comfortable with everything except the stage routines, but now he knew that he’d need to get through a lap dance or something with the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on. He folded his arms on top of his dressing table and buried his face in them.

 

Dean started to get a little worried about the situation. Not that he thought Benny would actually hurt someone, but he was afraid that Castiel’s plan wouldn’t work out so well if his friend planned to be a dancer for much longer. He took a drink of his beer and put a hand on his best friend’s thigh, if nothing else it might settle the guy’s anxious leg bouncing.

 

“Alfie, no one noticed.  Especially not Benny...come on, I’ll introduce you guys.  And hey...I was just as nervous when I met them the first time too,” Castiel said rubbing a soothing hand along his friend’s back.  He smiled when he finally perked up and Castiel took his hand.

 

“I’m fine Dean…” Benny groused but downed one of the shots the second it was in his hand.  Maybe he was just being a possessive asshole...maybe he was a little nervous that the kid wouldn’t actually like him like Castiel had.  He smoothed a hand over his face a few times and sat up, trying to get himself under control.

 

“Sure man, whatever you say,” Dean squeezed a little before pulling his hand back. He supposed this would be something Benny would just have to deal with on his own. It wasn’t like he had any kind of clue on how to handle it himself.

 

Samandriel was grateful for the lower lights outside the stage and dressing area. His vision had started to swirl a little. Probably from the brightness, he told himself as they shifted through the crowd. One man reached out toward him but Castiel playfully smacked his hand away and told him he’d have to pay the big bucks for that. Luckily, they got out of there before he could offer. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome...and besides...I have plans for you first,” Castiel grinned leading him towards where Dean and Benny were sitting.  “Hey guys...Samandriel...I’d like you to meet Dean...and Benny,” he said pointing to each of them, giving his friend a gentle push in Benny’s direction before plopping himself in Dean’s lap.

 

“Well hello there,” Benny said, his eyes growing a bit wider once Samandriel was within arms reach.

 

Samandriel felt his mouth go dry, the man was just appealing now as he’d been before and so much closer. He bit his lip and glanced nervously into the beautiful bright eyes, trying his best to keep his balance this time. “Umm, hi.” He moved closer almost unintentionally but didn’t make himself comfortable as Castiel had done.

 

Dean watched as the two most oblivious idiots in the world got caught up in a staring match they didn’t know they were having. He chuckled lightly into Cas’ shoulder and dropped a kiss on his skin. “You did good, sweetheart.”

 

“Told you.  Oh and um...Crowley said I can dance for you but I still have to dance at least two others...so you want yours now or later?” Castiel asked biting his lip not knowing how sore this subject was going to be.

 

“C’mere,” Benny said reaching out for him to pull him closer.  He could tell the poor thing was nervous but he didn’t care.  Helping him get situated on his lap he grinned up at him and licked his dry lips.  “So...Samandriel huh?”

 

Samandriel felt like his entire body was flushed with embarrassment once he’d climbed onto Benny’s lap. The thick muscled thighs beneath him only made him want to squirm and writhe on top of them. Thinking it would probably be best to keep his thoughts to himself, he responded. “Y-yes. S-some of my friends call me Alfie.”

 

“Well Benny wouldn’t mind if you wanted to make one of those other two him, but you do whatever you want, sweetheart. I think I’ll save my dance for later though, getting blue balls this early in the night is not going to work out well for me.” he smiled, leaving a soft kiss against Cas’ lips.

 

“I can probably think of somethin better,” Benny grinned, running his hands up the outsides of Samandriel’s thighs, almost forgetting the rules and where he was.  He froze a little and swallowed hard, “Is...is this alright?”

 

“Okay….but...Benny seems preoccupied right now,” Castiel smirked glancing over at the two.  “So I’ll be back,” he said and gave Dean a quick kiss before scrambling off his lap to start making his rounds.

 

Dean wasn’t happy to watch his boyfriend walk away, but he wasn’t exactly gonna ask him to give up his job. It wasn’t like he didn’t expect what was happening, but having it be something that probably happened sometimes and watching it were two different things. He gripped the edge of the table hard, his knuckles turning white under the pressure. He just needed to calm down, like he’d told Benny to do.

 

The feeling of the thick calloused hands on him was one of the most erotic things he’d ever experienced. He’d never been attracted to a customer this way before and wasn’t incredibly sure it was a good thing, even if he was a friend of Castiel’s. “Y-yes, you have very nice hands,” he answered as the next song began to play.

 

Tentatively Samandriel began to move his hips to the beat, trying to keep himself in check long enough to finish a song.

 

Benny took in a deep breath, keeping his eyes locked on Samandriel’s as his hips began to move.  He gripped at his sides, pulling him that much closer.  “Fuck...you’re beautiful baby,” he groaned.

 

Castiel looked around and felt his stomach drop a little when a group of frat guys started waving him over.  He took a quick glance over at Dean before steadying himself and walking over with his best coy smile.

 

Dean was happy for Benny, really he was, but he could really use his best friend. Castiel was walking toward a huge group of guys, and if they had half a brain they’d all want at least one dance and he could not sit there and watch his boyfriend grind on other dudes for an hour. “Fuck this,” he whispered to himself before standing up and making his way over to them.

 

A gentle tug on Cas’ arm and a quick, can we talk was enough to have him step away from the group. He was incredibly grateful that at the very least, he wasn’t angry at Dean for pulling him away from a paying customer.

 

Castiel gave a forced apologetic smile to the guys and followed his boyfriend without complaint.  If anything he was gripping a little too much onto Dean’s shirt.  “What’s up?” he asked once they stopped, his hands still buried in Dean’s shirt.

 

“Look, I know this is your job and you had this job when I met you. I don’t want to be one of those guys who tries to guilt or force their boyfriend into anything but I can’t watch you do this. If you want me to go home and let you finish your shift I can do that, but having to sit over there and watch would just be torture,” he explained, fairly sure it was the most he’d said to Cas in one go. Pulling his boyfriend in tight against his chest, shakily he continued. “I care about you and I want you to be happy, just tell me what you want me to do.”

 

Castiel quickly glanced around making sure that Crowley was preoccupied before dragging Dean backstage and then kissed him slow and sweet.  “Before you I never let a customer touch me, I never went into one of the private rooms with them.  I really like my job….do you trust me?” Castiel asked biting hard on his lip.  It was much too soon to even ask these kind of questions but he needed to know.  

 

“Of course, this… this was never about me thinkin’ you would cheat on me. I just… I just care too much about you to watch you dance for other guys. I understand why you’d want to keep dancing, Hell you’re the best one they have here, but I just can’t be here when you do. Want me to head home?” he asked, nervous. Dean Winchester was not one to talk about his feelings but dammit Cas was important to him and he said what he’d needed to.

 

Castiel smiled so big his cheeks started to hurt.  They had only just met but Castiel could already see himself being with Dean for a very long time.  “I don’t like doing lap dances...I only did it for the tips and...you were different.  If you’re okay with it, I’d like it if you stayed...and be my last one?  Then I’ll talk to Crowley...if he wants to fire me then fine.  I’m sure there’s another club that’ll take me,” he said chewing on his lip.

 

Dean felt air swoosh from his lungs in surprise. He didn’t expect that Cas to want to give up all the spare tips he was making, even if he’d never really wanted to do the private dances anyway. “If that’s what you want. Well, I’m not gonna lie. That sounds pretty damn perfect to me,” he answered pulling his boyfriend closer and leaving a small chaste kiss against his mouth.

 

“Good...I’ve been meaning to stop doing them for a while...now I have an even better excuse.  Come on,” Castiel said taking him by the hand to lead him back to the where Benny and Samandriel were.  He was thrilled to see them pressed close and Benny’s face pressed into Samandriel’s neck.

 

“Seems like Alfie will be breaking the rule as well,” Castiel grinned pushing Dean into the chair before climbing into his lap.

 

Benny barely even noticed that the two even left.  His hands were full of Alfie’s wonderful ass and he smelled amazing.  He was careful to not leave any marks but it didn’t stop him from slightly nibbling along his neck.

 

Samandriel’s body was flush and overheated as he swiveled his hips in slow, fluid motions on the man’s lap. It was the most stimulating experience he’d ever had. Feeling the soft nips of Benny’s teeth made him crave more, his hips stuttered as the shocks of pleasure flooded to his brain. “I..I,” he broke off, unable to find the words he wanted to say. I need more, please don’t stop, I’m going to cum...among so many other things.

 

Dean smiled as Cas’ strong thighs straddled his hips and began to move. There was moan let out beside him and he couldn’t help looking over at his best friend. By the looks of things Castiel had very good taste, the kid was practically bouncing in Benny’s lap making Dean imagine his best friend’s thick cock naked between their bodies instead of tucked away in his pants.

 

“Fuck,” he let out, his attention pulled back to Cas when he felt the long slender fingers pushing against his crotch. His boyfriend eyed him knowingly but didn’t seem even remotely upset about it. “Sorry, but in my defense it’s a very, very good show,” he teased, his smile growing even wider.

 

Castiel merely smirked tangling his fingers into Dean’s hair as he started to roll his hips, moaning softly.  “No need to apologize...I just hope Alfie will be okay with...how we are,” Castiel laughed, “He’s a really good kisser,” He teased with a wink.

 

“What do you need baby?” Benny growled in Samandriel’s ear, his fingers pulling him even closer, his hips jerking up with every down thrust.  “Mmm, just tell me what you need.”

 

Samandriel skin just burned hotter with every word spoken in the sweet southern accent, grinding hard he felt the thick bulge beneath him and he’d never wanted anything so badly in his life. The smells, the sounds of the club, everything fading into the background as he dug his ass against the hard outline, moaning at how amazing it felt. He tried again, wanting to say everything but only letting out a small whine and “More,”

 

Dean’s head jerked back in surprise but he smiled even wider, “I would ask how you know, but all I can think about is having you do a repeat performance,” he replied, grabbing on to the generous curve of his boyfriend’s ass pushing his denim covered cock under the small string between his cheeks.  

 

Castiel whined in Dean’s ear, pulling on the man’s hair just a bit, “I’m sure he won’t mind...he’s so sweet and innocent...I can’t wait to see you both corrupt him.  Spit roast him like you did to me,” he whispered as he rolled his hips down hard.

 

Benny sucked in a deep breath, still the boy’s hips just a bit, “Wanna go into a private room baby?” Benny asked eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest.  He’d have a talk with Dean and Castiel after but for right now...he wanted to take this boy apart by himself.

 

Samandriel’s face flushed even harder when the man mentioned a private room. It wasn’t as if he’d forgot that they had them. He’d just never been asked to or wanted to use one. “I..I’ve never.. um,” he said, stilling his hips immediately. Samandriel bit his lip and looked up into the gorgeous blue eyes not wanting to disappoint him, but at the same time not really sure he wanted to lose his virginity in the back of the club. Not even if the most gorgeous man alive was the one to take it.

 

Dean grunted out a harsh moan as he felt the tight grip on his hair, the image Cas was describing had his dick leaking against his leg. “Fuck, sweetheart. You are gonna be the death of me. Why do you insist on making me cum in my jeans like a damn teenager?” he asked, not really complaining, but panting hard against the side of Castiel’s neck.

 

“Because I’m really good at it...and do you really want me to stop?” he laughed, pulling away to lean back against Dean’s knees to exaggerate his movements, giving his boyfriend a show.  “God you feel so good,” he moaned, moving so his cock would rub against Dean’s stomach.

 

Benny felt himself cool down almost immediately, even his erection dimmed down when he saw the slight panic in Samandriel’s face.  “Hey hey...we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to baby, I promise.  We can just kiss or do whatever you want,” Benny said softly cupping the sides of Samandriel’s face.

 

Samandriel bit his lip, looking at the man who in all reality was basically a stranger, but he felt like so much more than that. “I..” he swallowed hard, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before gathering the courage to say what he wanted. “I like you, I would like to do more of this...but I’m not sh.. sure about anything else,” he answered shyly, ducking his head down and burying it into Benny’s thick neck.

 

“Don’t you dare fuckin’ stop,” Dean replied rolling his hips up as his grip on Castiel’s hips pushed down. Watching as his lithe, half naked boyfriend arched his back perfectly and dipped his hand into the small g-string. He groaned as he watched Cas grab ahold of his own cock wanting nothing more than to grab, touch, taste, anything he could manage. “Dammit, sweetheart. The things you do to me,” Dean chuckled against Cas’ lips and took one hand of his waist to reach out for the leaking tip of his boyfriend’s dick.

 

“Oh fuck Dean...make sure no one sees,” Castiel moaned, his breaths coming out in pants as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders.  “I’m so close already,” he laughed dragging his fingers through Dean’s hair again to yank on it.

 

“Only if you’re sure,” Benny said rubbing his finger along Samandriel’s cheek, “We can get a room or...you can come with us when you get off?  Either way...Castiel will be close by.”  Benny wanted nothing more than to make sure Samandriel felt safe around him.  Just the thought of Samandriel feeling nervous or wary with him had his stomach lurching.  

 

The appeal of instant gratification was heavy on his mind but when he thought about it, Samandriel liked the idea of going home with Benny even more, especially if Castiel would be there. He wasn’t scared of the man, despite his incredible size but a familiar face and less of a crowd would calm him down significantly. When he imagined Benny spending all that money just for his time, he felt nauseous. “If, I mean if you really don’t mind… I think I’d like to leave with you. My shift is almost over anyway,” he bit nervously at his lip, suddenly afraid the man would rescind his offer, even though Benny had shown a very clear interest.

 

Dean began stroking Cas, his damn near perfect movements only changing when he squeezed around the tip, drawing out a steady flow of precum against his fingers. His own orgasm was building rapidly and heat coiling in his gut. “Cum for me, sweetheart. Just for me,” he coaxed. pulling a drop of the warm salty liquid to his mouth and sucking it off his finger.

 

“Dean,” he whined, his entire body bucking against him until he sucked in a quick breath holding it as he came hard into Dean’s hand.  “Oh my god,” he gasped, quickly reaching down to grip Dean through his jeans, giving him a tight squeeze as his free hand yanked hard on Dean’s hair.  “Your turn,” he growled out.

 

“Of course I don’t mind,” Benny smiled tracing Samandriel’s bottom lip with his thumb before grabbing out his wallet.  He shushed the younger boy quickly with a look when he pulled out several twenties.  “This is so your boss don’t get on your ass, now go on.  We’ll be here when you and Cas get off,” he said giving his ass a little slap.

 

Samandriel tried not to take the money, but Benny had a point. He knew Crowley would have a conniption fit over how much time he’d spent if he didn’t have something to show for it. Not wanting to remove himself from Benny’s lap he whined a little, while he gave himself time to cool off. Quickly he leaned in, leaving a small peck just above the soft hairs of the gorgeous man’s face, before blushing fiercely again and climbing off of the warm perfect thighs.

 

Dean nearly lost it when he felt the hand on him, but the tight jerk of his scalp and Castiel’s deep, commanding voice had him spilling faster than he thought possible. Dean bit down on his own hand to keep from screaming out and getting anyone’s attention. The thigh and crotch of his jean’s dampening even more with every spurt of his warm cum. He pulled his boyfriend in and kissed him passionately until he’d finished riding out the last wave of pleasure.

 

Castiel kept his hand on his dick until he stopped twitching, even then he gave it one more gentle squeeze before taking it away.  “You’re a mess,” Castiel giggled, licking a long line up his neck to nip at his ear.  He glanced over to see Samandriel walking away from Benny and frowned.  “Hmm...I really hate to leave you like this but...I need to see if he’s okay.  Then I need to talk to the King of Hell himself.  Will you wait for me?” he asked pecking Dean’s lips.

 

“I don’t plan on leaving here without you,” Dean grinned pulling his boyfriend in for one more quick kiss. “If your boss is too much of a douche, just give us a shout, Benny and I can help take care of things if you need it.” He watched as Cas rolled his eyes at him playfully but soon he was out of sight again.

 

Benny ran a hand over his face before sitting up in his chair to wait for Samandriel to come back out.  

 

Dean turned to his friend and was incredibly surprised by the posture. He did not look like a man who just came all over himself in public because Dean knew what that looked like. Concerned, he leaned over and patted Benny on the shoulder, “You okay, man?"

 

“Hmm?  Oh...yeah Dean I’m good,” he laughed blushing a little as a stupid bashful smile stretching his lips, “He’s uh....he’s gonna come back to the house with us,” he said biting his bottom lip.

 

Dean laughed loudly, and gave another hard shove to his friend’s shoulder. “Man that’s awesome. You deserve a little bit of good luck, not sure you deserved that much but hey, I’m not the one who makes the rules,” he teased, Benny’s hand quickly shoving him in the opposite direction, muttering something about not being funny, but that’s just crazy. Dean Winchester is hilarious, and his best friend knows it.

 

Samandriel bit his lip as he pulled on his robe, anxiously pacing in front of his table. He’d never wanted someone the way he’d wanted Benny, everything was going so fast, but it felt so right at the same time. He almost wondered if there was something wrong with him, or if he’d just managed to hold off the adolescent hormones he was supposed to have experienced until he was nineteen.

 

Castiel went to talk to Crowley first, wanting to get it out of the way.  The man was not happy, at all.  But Castiel promised that he would still do private dances but no touching or lap dances.  Crowley stared at him for a long moment before finally agreeing to then graciously kicked him out of the office.  Castiel grinned all the way back to their little dressing area, stopping short when he saw his friend pacing a bit.  He bit his lip and gently touching Samandriel’s shoulder to get him to stop.  “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

 

Castiel’s presence at his side was an immediate comfort, his nerves were running wild and he needed all the help he could get to rid himself of the extra energy. “I don’t know… your friend he’s .. he’s great, he’s wonderful, he’s the most attractive man I’ve ever seen, but I just. Oh my God I basically just dry humped him out there!” his anxiety picking up even more now that he looked back on the situation. Sure, Benny was nice and he seemed just as enthusiastic but Samandriel had never acted that way before, and his cheeks were burning in embarrassment.

 

He bit his lip hard and stopped Samandriel by cupping his face and laying a very gentle kiss on his lips.  “Hey...first off...it’s part of your job to ‘dry hump’ someone so you really need to stop freaking out about that.  Or stop doing lap dances all together.  And second, I think Benny really likes you.  Are you just nervous about being with him?” He asked keeping his hands on both sides of his friend’s face.

 

“It’s not that… I’ve just never.. been with anyone before,” he answered, in a small quiet voice. He’d  had a million insecurities bubbling to the surface but most of them quietened down when Castiel pulled his face up to look into the swirling dark blue eyes. “I’ve never wanted to...before now. What if it’s too fast or I’m not good at it,” he asked, pleading for any kind of help his friend could offer.

 

Castiel bit his lip to keep from smiling, quickly looking around before pulling him to a more secluded area and away from all the little queens prancing around.  “Trust me...it won’t be too fast.  Benny will take very very good care of you.  He’s an amazing lover….and well...there’s something I need to tell you,” Castiel ran his fingers through his hair before settling his hands on Alfie’s hips, “I’m with Dean...Dean and Benny are best friends but all three of us...sometimes have sex together.  So...if you want me or all of us there for your first time...we will.  Just imagine all three of us taking care of you,” Castiel said in a whisper, brushing his lips along Alfie’s ear.  He knew he could be pushing his friend a little too quickly but he was ready to back up if Alfie needed him too.

 

Samandriel’s face drew up in shock, he could feel his eyes widen and his mouth drop open. As soon as the immediate surprise wore off he felt himself blush. Thinking of Castiel being there with him was even more exciting, his erection hardening all over again at the image. He’d not really seen much of Dean, but had no doubt that he was probably just as beautiful as the other two. “You, you would want that? I mean… with me too?” he asked shyly, biting his lip. He’d had several thoughts about Castiel but never really imagined it to be a possibility.

 

Castiel grinned at him before pulling his face closer, kissing him softly, “Why do you think I wanted you to meet Benny so badly?  None of these other guys can hold a flame to you.  That and I knew Benny would go crazy.  That song you picked tonight probably got him so hard right at the first chord,” Castiel laughed brushing their noses together.  “You need to know though...that if you don’t want this or change your mind at any time we will listen and stop right away.  It won’t matter what part of it we’re in.  We’ll take care of you, I promise.”

 

He had to admit that most of his fears calmed down at the thought that Castiel would be there with him, would help him through the awkward moments and hopefully keep him from making an idiot out of himself. Benny was gorgeous and though he’d imagined what things would be like if he and Castiel were lovers, he’d never wanted for him the way he did for Benny. “I, I want that, I want you and the others,” he said ducking his face again as he felt his cheeks set afire.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed Alfie, come on.  We have two very eager men to get to,” Castiel smirked linking their fingers to drag him back to their tables.  He got changed quickly and helped Alfie get all the eyeliner and whatever else he had on his face off before they were making their way out.  Dean and Benny weren’t in their chairs but were sitting at the bar.  They walked up and Castiel instantly smiled at how easy Benny slung his arm around Alfie’s shoulders.  He squeezed at Dean’s hip as they followed the other two outside to the car.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Alfie, I swear I’m not trying to be rude, but thanks to your friend over there I’m gonna need to go clean up real quick. Just make yourself comfortable and I’ll be back out in a few minutes,” Dean debated quickly asking Cas if he wanted to join him in the shower, but he figured it was probably a pretty good idea that he stayed with the new kid. The guy looked a little nervous but Cas was good at calming people down, or at least he was for Dean. With a quick kiss, he headed toward the bathroom.

 

Samandriel tried to focus on the small details of the house, to keep his mind occupied. The house was nice; hardwood floors, light splashes of color on the walls, even a few framed photos on sitting around. He felt a hand on his arm guiding him toward the couch and smiled when Castiel shook his head at him fondly.

 

“You want anything to change into?” Castiel asked glancing at Samandriel’s jeans and shirt.  He brought over a bag of clothes for the weekend and he knew that he and Alfie were pretty much the same size.

 

Samandriel bit his lip, shyly looking up at Castiel under his lids. “If it’s no trouble, I wouldn’t mind having something a little less…restricting,” he answered, his face turning red for what had to be the hundredth time in one night.  He stood back up when he watched Benny saunter through the doorway. The well lit room only enhancing his view of the thick muscular body, causing his knees to tremble beneath him.

 

“Alright, you guys hungry?” Benny asked as he kicked off his shoes and walked past them into the kitchen, not even waiting for an answer.  He knew Castiel was always “starving” but he had no idea about Alfie.  He grabbed up two beers and walked back out to hand them over.

 

“You don’t have to go through any trouble,” he began but his stomach made a poorly timed rumble causing Castiel to just shake his head and laugh as he quickly sat back down and buried his face in his hands, letting his own laugh spill out.

 

“Even if you weren’t hungry, Benny would still try to feed you.  He cooks like a beast and his food is damn near orgasmic,” Castiel laughed playfully slapping at Benny’s ass before running towards Dean’s bedroom.

 

Benny smirked trying to pinch at Cas as he ran away before he moved to sink down on the coffee table, his knees bracketing the outside of Alfie’s.  “It’s no trouble, I swear.  Anything you have in mind or you okay to eat whatever?” he asked gently smoothing his hands over Alfie’s knees giving him his most charming smile.

 

Benny’s hand felt warm on his leg, distracting him momentarily from his worries. “I’m not picky, but something quick would be appreciated,” he smiled wider than he’d remembered in a long time. Looking up at the mesmerizing blue eyes seemed to calm him almost entirely. He might not know everything about Benny, but he knew that he was a good man, a kind man, and he was beautiful.

 

“Come on then, you’re not gonna sit out here alone,” Benny said taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.  He bit his lip before just lifting Alfie up and sitting him right up on the counter.  He gave him a little grin and started working up some turkey and bacon sandwiches.

 

“Mmm, smells good in here,” Castiel said handing Alfie a pile of clothing.  He grinned to himself knowing that one of Benny’s hoodies were in the pile and smelled of his body wash.  “The bathrooms down the hall,” Castiel said with a warm smile.  

 

Even though he’d just gotten comfortable on the counter, Samandriel was really looking forward to getting out of his tight jeans. They made thing extremely uncomfortable for him whenever Benny or Cas were around. Reaching out he brushed his hand across the large bicep before planting a kiss on the chef’s cheek. “I’ll be right back,” he said, grinning even wider to himself. He’d found his courage and it seemed to be working for him.

 

Dean stepped out of his room in a thin pair of pajama pants, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Because he wasn’t really paying attention, he nearly ran straight into Alfie in the hall. “Oh, dude. I’m sorry, I should watch where I’m goin’,” he said, pulling himself to the side of the walkway. Looking down into Alfie’s hands he smiled. “You can use Benny’s bathroom if you want, it’s straight through that door and to the right, or mine is in here to the left,” he said, motioning toward where he came from.

 

“Thanks,” Samandriel replied, stepping toward the door Dean had said was Benny’s. Nervously pushing the door open. He was surprised to find the room neat and orderly, there were lots of small keepsakes, but it wasn’t cluttered by any means. Smiling even wider at being in the gorgeous man’s space he pushed through to the right and found the bathroom door.

 

Castiel was helping Benny make up the sandwiches when Dean sauntered into the kitchen.  He grinned brightly not even trying to hide his very obvious leering.  Dean looked amazing and he was so looking forward to worshipping that body tonight.  “Feel better?” Castiel grinned instantly reaching out for him once he was close enough.

 

Dean’s face drew up in a cocky grin when he watched his boyfriend eyeing him like he was the last burger on the tray. “Yes, much better. How about you, see anything you like?” he teased. Leaning in to give Cas a warm, sweet kiss. It hadn’t been long that they’d been separated but Dean still felt the distance that had been between them earlier.

 

“You two are gonna give me a toothache with all this sweetness,” Benny teased, moving around them with an easy smile.

 

Castiel laughed at Benny as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, leaning in to kiss at his collar bone.  “Of course I see something I like...I see a whole lotta things that I like,” Castiel grinned moving his hands up Dean’s stomach roll his fingers over his nipples teasingly.

 

Unable to keep himself still Dean bucked his hips and arched his back when he felt the pinch on his chest. His nipples had always been a sensitive area and Cas knew just how to drive him crazy with it. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath as the shocks of pleasure spiked down his body. “If you want food you better quit that, I cannot be held responsible for dragging you to bed when you start acting like that,” he teased, knowing how much Castiel valued his after-work meals.

 

“I can’t help it,” Castiel said with a playful smile, leaning in to flick his tongue at his nipple, “I didn’t get much of a taste of you tonight.” He looked at Benny over his shoulder and snorted as their friend just merely shook his head.

 

“Food first you fucking horn dogs...don’t forget we have someone to break in tonight as well,” Benny said with a wink.  He moved in between them and stole a kiss from each of them, lingering just a tad bit longer with Dean knowing his best friend was already getting frustrated.  “Stay down boy,” Benny leered patting at Dean’s hardening cock.

 

Dean groaned, “If you really wanted him to stay down, you’d keep your giant bear hands off it,” he replied, swatting at Benny’s ass as he walked away. Dean walked toward the table and took his seat, pulling Cas down beside him.

 

Samandriel had just caught the end of the conversation but he moved into the room as loudly as he could making his presence known. The smell of Benny’s hoodie was intoxicating, but he’d finally managed to pull himself together and make it back to the others without a raging hardon. He slipped into the chair between Castiel and where he’d assumed Benny would sit. “Thank you, for the clothes. I’m much more comfortable now,” he said, smiling at his friend and pulling the soft hoodie in tighter around his skin.

 

Castiel smirked at his friend and nodded, eagerly devouring the food in front of him.  He moaned his thanks while twisting his foot around Samandriel’s ankle.

 

Benny recognized the hoodie right away, it was from his college days and one of his favorites.  He hummed low in his throat as he watched Alfie practically burrow in the damn thing.  It made him smile, loving how much more calmer and comfortable he looked now.  He took a giant bite out of his food, nonchalantly draping his arm over the back of Alfie’s chair.  Alfie...he really need to think of a better nickname for the guy.

 

Samandriel smiled when he felt the weight of Castiel’s foot on his, it was just a small innocent gesture, but caused his heart to race a little faster and small trembles of his legs as the flood of excitement rushed through him. He took a small bite of his sandwich and immediately moaned at the taste. “This is the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth,” he groaned, not really paying attention to the way he worded it.

 

Dean nearly choked on his food and he wasn’t the only one it seemed. While Castiel was just smirking and shaking his head, Benny had started coughing and quickly reached for his beer. Well, at least it wasn’t just him.  

 

“So far anyway,” Castiel snickered taking another bite before anyone could say something else.  

 

“Wow,” Benny coughed, trying to subtly cover up his laugh but failed miserably.  He had to put his sandwich down and take another drink from his beer.

 

Samandriel looked around the table and instantly blushed, remembering what the phrase must have sounded like. He was caught off guard by the delicious taste of his food that he hadn’t noticed sooner. Ducking his head and tucking it into his arms on the table he groaned. Pulling his head back up to glare at Castiel teasingly, “You know what I meant,” not familiar enough with the others to really scold their reactions.

 

Dean barked out a laugh, the sound started as a rumbling in his stomach and bubbled its way to the surface. He rarely laughed like that but it felt really good. Poor kid was red as a beet, and Cas’ comment probably didn’t help, but he was surprised to see Alfie didn’t hide himself away for long, it looked like he was getting more comfortable. “Those are some damn good sandwiches though,” he said, hoping to keep the mood light and happy.

 

A giggle bubbled out of Castiel’s throat as he bumped his shoulder with Samandriel.  “You kinda walked into that one,” he said poking his friend in the side.  Samandriel looked so adorable as he squirmed away from him but their ankles were still tangled.  “I think I could eat Benny’s cooking for the rest of my life and be a very very happy person.”

 

“Aw thanks sugar,” Benny grinned.  He waited for Samandriel to look at him before giving him a wink.  Like usual, he was the first one done.  He got up but instead of going to the kitchen right away he turned on their stereo, humming along with the song as he grabbed up his dishes.

 

“Would you like some help?” he asked, watching the bulky man lift almost an entire table of dishes. Samandriel tried not to focus on the way Benny’s muscles tightened when he lifted his arms, but he failed miserably. Licking his lips, he forced his eyes away.

 

Dean chuckled, “Hell yeah he does.” He pulled Cas’ hand until he stood up and took a seat on his lap. Picking up his nearly empty beer, he brought it up to click against the bottle in his boyfriend’s hand. “Here’s to not having dish duty tonight.”

 

“Benny just wants Alfie all to himself,” Castiel snickered watching the two of them disappear into the kitchen. “Don’t mind though,” he said wrapping one of his arms around Dean’s neck to pull him into a slow kiss, just barely touching Dean’s lips with his tongue.

 

Benny smiled as Alfie followed him, “I’ll rinse you put them in the dishwasher,” he said nodding towards the machine.  He continued to hum along with the music, some upbeat blues song, as he started to rinse, his eyes constantly glancing over at Samandriel.  He bit his lip and stopped, turning to rest his hip against the counter, “So...I was thinking...Samandriel’s a mouthful and everyone else calls you Alfie….anyone ever call you Dree?”

 

Samandriel smiled, he’d never heard the nickname and he thought the way it rolled off Benny’s tongue was erotic. His southern accent drawing out the short one syllable word. “No, no one has ever called me that, I think, I think it sounds nice.” he answered, trying to focus on his job of sticking the plates into the dishwasher which was easy, the hard part was keeping his hands from shaking too much. He didn’t want to drop anything, his anxiousness picking up just a little. This time was different though, he wasn’t scared just the close proximity to the other man made his body tingle.

 

“Good,” Benny grinned rinsing off the rest of the dishes and waiting patiently for Samandriel to finish loading up the machine.  Just as it clicked closed, Benny gently grabbed Samandriel by the waist, “C’mere Dree,” he said with a grin and picked him up to sit up on the counter.  “That’s better...you doin okay?” he asked moving his hands slowly up the sides of his legs.

 

Samandriel swallowed hard when he felt Benny’s hands on him but he chuckled when he was picked up and placed on the counter like it was nothing. “I’m good, just a little nervous..b-but not in a bad way or anything. I really, um like you,” He answered, trying his hardest not to blush under the gaze of gorgeous blue eyes.

 

“You have nothin to be nervous about baby, we won't be doin anything you don’t want to,” he said leaning in to brush their lips together, “And I really like you too.” He smiled softly and gently moved in between Samandriel’s legs to get closer, his hands gripping at his waist a bit.  “So sweet,” he grumbled and kissed him again, his tongue just barely grazing at Samandriel’s bottom lip.

 

He wanted to fall into the kiss, wanted to lose himself in it but first he needed to say something. “It’s.. it’s not that,” he started, giggling to himself. Samandriel closed his eyes and continued. “I’m just so excited, that it… well, it just makes me a little nervous.” He bit his lip and smiled at the gorgeous, warm man in front of him. The erotic thoughts soaring through his mind doubled when he felt Benny’s wide frame between his thighs. He couldn’t wait to feel even more of him.

 

“Well that’s definitely a good thing then,” Benny chuckled pulling Samandriel even closer so that they were pressed right up against each other.  He couldn't keep his hands from moving all over his body, trailing up his legs to squeeze at Samandriel’s ass, then up his sides.  “Can’t wait to take you apart baby...see how good you look writhing under me,” Benny growled nipping at Samandriel’s lip before kissing his way down to his neck to suck a dark mark on his skin.

 

Benny’s mouth was the definition of sin, he was sure of it. Hot, wet, and left him gasping and begging for more. The harsh bite and suck at his neck only made his dick harden and tent up the loose sweatpants he was wearing. He was so lost in the moment, in having this gorgeous man so close to him, teasing his skin that he didn’t notice himself inching further off the counter grinding his hips against the flat surface.

 

Benny grinned against Samandriel’s neck when he felt his hips starting to move.  He positioned them so that Samandriel could rut against his own erection.  The first jerk of his hips had him moaning, hands moving to grip tight at Samandriel’s ass.  “Fuck,” he groaned rolling his own hips forward.  He pulled away to gaze down at the very flushed and beautiful boy and bit his lip, “Have I mentioned how good you look in my sweater?”

 

When Benny backed off from the kiss Samandriel felt himself chasing the soft velvet touch. His thoughts were swirling, but they down as soon as he he heard the question. Feeling another grin light up his face, Samandriel let out a small chuckle. “It’s soft and it smells really good, smells like you. I think I like that,” he said, finally able to speak more than a few muttered words to the man. His courage was growing with every compliment or teasing touch that Benny offered him.

 

“I think I like seeing you in my clothes...should probably make that a habit,” he laughed cupping the sides of Samandriel’s neck to kiss him again, pushing forward for a little more.  He teased at the seam of Samandriel’s lips wanting permission to devour his mouth.

 

His mind began chanting Yes, Yes, Yes, but since he couldn’t really say the words aloud, Samandriel decided to wrap his arms around Benny’s thick neck and his legs around the bulking frame of his hips and pour everything he could into their kisses. Wanting more, needing more, wanting this man to want him around long enough to form habits. The idea of them being more to one another than just a night of sex, set his body on fire.

 

Benny moaned into his mouth, exploring every inch with his tongue before teasing Samandriel’s. When he practically wrapped himself around Benny’s body he couldn’t help picking him up again, walking blindly to sit down in one of the chairs, moaning at the feel of Samandriel sitting on him.  Once he was settled, his hands continued to touch every part of Samandriel as he could, dipping them into the back of his sweats.  “Fuck you feel amazing,” he panted squeezing his ass.

 

“Benny,” he moaned, breathless and grunting against the man’s ear. Aching for more, Samandriel clutched tightly into the dark black fabric of Benny’s shirt and whined. “I, I’m not gonna...last” he grunted out, already eager to explode after just a short moment of feeling the thick hard erection beneath him.

 

Benny latched his mouth onto Samandriel’s neck, sucking hard while one hand moved to grip his cock in his fist while the other trailed a finger over his hole, “Cum baby...we’ll get you riled up soon enough,” he growled before sucking on his neck again.  He felt Samandriel shudder and grinned rubbing his thumb over the tip before starting to stroke him.

 

His entire body shook under Benny’s heated attention. The thick calloused palm wrapped around his cock was enough to turn him into a whining mess. He barely noticed the small press against his hole until he was rocking back on a thick strong finger. Samandriel was shaking at the pleasure he was feeling from both of Benny’s strong hands. “Soooo goood, caan’t last,” he warned his impending orgasm reaching new heights.

 

“Come on baby, let go,” he said adding pressure to his hole but not breaching his rim while his other hand worked him faster, using his constant flow of pre cum to ease the way.  He moved his face out of Samandriel’s neck and kissed him, pressing their foreheads together.  “Let me feel you lose it,” he groaned.

 

He couldn’t hold on anymore, he’d wanted to last, wanted to be good for Benny but the pressure building up was overwhelming and made his head spin.Samandriel let go and nearly fell over at the strength of his orgasm, his body vibrating in Benny’s lap as he jerked and spent the hot white ropes from his cock. The only thing holding him up was the muscled arm wrapped around his waist. He wanted to apologize for cumming so soon, but Benny’s instruction was what pushed him over the edge, so he felt like it could be okay.

 

“Mmmm there you go.  Such a good boy,” he cooed rubbing at his back slowly with the hand that had been teasing his hole.  The other was gently touching his soft cock, loving the jerks at the over sensitivity.  When Samandriel finally calmed down he pulled his hand out and slowly licked at his fingers, moaning at the taste.  “So sweet.”

 

“Oh, God,” he groaned, the sight of Benny pulling the taste of him to his mouth was enough for his spent cock to give a healthy twitch of interest. Even his young libido couldn’t keep up with that, but he wanted to try. Samandriel had to admit that he loved the way “good boy” rolled off the southern man’s tongue. He loved hearing that he’d done well and that he’d pleased the man. He blushed when he thought of what he’d like to call Benny. “You, you make me want everything.”

 

“I’ll try my best to give you everything baby, anything you want,” Benny grinned, licking the last bit of cum off his fingers before pulling Samandriel in for a deep slow kiss, pulling the other boy’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it.  “God you look beautiful like this,” Benny said cupping his cheeks to stare into his blissed out face.

 

Samandriel tried not to blush, but it didn’t work. He wondered if there would ever be a time he didn’t after Benny said such sweet and kind words to him. “Just this, this is what I want right now,” he said pushing even closer into the strong, safe arms of the older man.

 

“Easily done,” he chuckled wrapping his arms tightly around Samandriel and relaxed back into the chair humming softly.

 

“This is comfortable and all but the couch is better,” Castiel snickered peeling himself away from Dean long enough to run towards the couch and diving on it.  “I really like this couch,” he groaned.

 

Dean just smiled at his boyfriend, loving the playful way that he communicated. “It’s one of the only things I picked out in here. I wanted to make sure it was big and comfortable enough that we could pass out on it. Benny used to have a habit of falling asleep on me during movie nights. The man is a heavy sonuvabitch, and I refused to carry his ass anywhere,” he explained loving the way Castiel’s face scrunched up like he was trying to picture it.   
  
“Do you know what feels even better than this couch?” He asked, pulling Cas closer, but didn’t give him a chance to respond. “Your ass.” He said, barely dodging the playful hit that came flying at him.

 

“Well I’m glad you like my ass...I worked hard enough on it,” he laughed climbing into Dean’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.  “You’re pretty comfy too,” he said snuggling closer, his face pressing into Dean’s chest.

 

Dean heard a particularly loud moan float in from the kitchen and couldn’t help but grin. “Looks like we’re not the only one’s havin’ a good time,” He muttered against Cas’ lips. His hands instinctively reaching up and settling on the perfectly round cheeks of his boyfriend’s ass. “I think my next goal is to get you out of all those layers. I’m practically naked and you’re still entirely covered,” he whined after he realized the completely unfair situation.

 

“If you insist,” Castiel grinned climbing of Dean’s lap to trot over to the stereo, changing it to a classic rock station.  He grinned wide when “Pour Some Sugar On Me” came on.  It was so utterly cheesy but he loved the beat of this song.  He stood back in front of Dean and started dancing in front of him, yanking his shirt off to throw at Dean’s face.  While Dean laughed Castiel looked up to see Samandriel and Benny staring at them and Castiel smirked, crooking his finger at Samandriel to come closer.

 

He’d seen Castiel shirtless several times, but the situation was much different now. He swallowed hard, and smiled back before dragging the larger man with him to the other room. He gave a small push to Benny’s chest, directing him to fall back on the large couch.

 

Castiel licked his dry lips and turned Samandriel to press his back against his chest, moving their hips in slow exaggerated movements, his hands grabbing at the hoodie to pull off of him, throwing it on one of the other chairs.  “He marked you up good,” Castiel muttered in his ear, his lips tracing over the bruise on his neck as his hands trailed along the band of his sweats, letting his fingers dip in just as he made eye contact with Dean, a devious grin pulling at his lips.

 

The music along with Castiel’s hands and mouth on him was overwhelming. Leaning his head back and to the side, he bared his neck for the gorgeous man behind him. Samandriel rocked back slowly against the rough denim, wishing he could feel more between all the fabric. “Feels so good, babe.”

 

Benny couldn’t help letting out a low groan watching the two of them, his pants getting unbearably tight.  He unzipped them to relieve some of the pressure and bit his lip hard.  This was definitely something he would never get tired of seeing.

 

Castiel giggled in his ear, nipping at his lobe before slowly pushing the sweats down his hips, letting them rest right on the top of the curve of his ass.  He spun him around so the two men could get a nice view of the delicious curve in Samandriel’s back.  Castiel pecked at his lips teasingly, not letting Samandriel get any closer as he sunk down to his knees, very slowly pulling down the sweats to reveal his ass.  He never got to tell Samandriel but he loved that perky little ass, just staring at the swell of it always got him hard.  He heard a sharp intake of breath and grinned, knowing that both Dean and Benny were staring.  “Looks like you two made a mess,” he grinned smacking Samandriel’s ass hard.

 

He let out a loud moan when he felt the slap, his legs quivering beneath him. Samandriel loved the way Castiel looked at him as if he were a delicious meal waiting to be devoured. He’d originally been watching Benny’s eyes, and even managed to catch the darkening hue of Dean’s as well until he’d been turned around. “I-I couldn’t hold out any longer,” he said his dick quickly filling in front of his friend’s face.

 

Dean shifted on the couch, reaching down to push a hand against his raging hard on. Cas was teasing him with the tight little ass standing in front of him, and seeing Castiel on his knees was enough to have Dean leaking any day of the week, knowing what that mouth was capable of. When he looked over at Benny the man was nearly slack jawed watching the beautiful boy being undressed. “Be careful, man. Don’t want you bitin’ your tongue off… I think that might come in handy in the future.”

 

Benny huffed out a laugh licking at his lips.  “Can’t help it cher...not with those beautiful boys in front of us,” he said, his voice lilting with a moan as he slipped his hand down his pants to grip the base of his cock.  At this rate he was gonna have to invest in some cock rings just to not blow it watching the two kissing.

 

Castiel could hear the two of them talking, only a few words were clear over the music and it had him smirking.  He looked up at Samandriel, his grin turning into something softer.  “I don’t blame you, not with how talented Benny’s hands are,” he said.  Just as Samandriel’s mouth opened, Castiel ran the flat of his tongue up his shaft, tracing the large vein and reveled in the noises his friend was starting to make.  He looked around his friend’s hip to see both of them staring wide eyed and he realized they didn’t exactly see what he was doing.  He pivoted them just enough and did it again, this time sucking at the tip of his friend’s cock.  “You taste so good Alfie,” he moaned standing up to smash their lips together.

 

Samandriel grabbed onto Castiel’s shoulders to steady himself, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand up if his friend was going to be using his mouth on him. When he was pulled into a searing kiss, he managed to focus enough to reach for the button on Castiel’s jeans. He moaned against the warm wet mouth on his as he brushed against the hard erection beneath the stretched denim.

 

He had an idea, and hoped he’d had enough experience as a dancer to pull it off. Once he’d finished unfastening the buttons turned around. Reaching behind him with his hands he worked the rough fabric over the small hips of his friend and pulled them down. Dipping his entire body with them and pushing back against Castiel as he lifted up so that he was practically bent over in front of him when he finished, before popping his body up fully.

 

“Shit,” Dean breathed out, watching the two gorgeous young bodies practically writing together with the way Alfie was working his way back up to push his naked ass against Cas’ cock that was already poking out of the minimal g-string he wore.

 

“Holy fuck,” Benny whined gripping his cock even tighter as his hips pushed up on their own accord.  He was going to blow soon if they didn't stop and he really didn’t want them too.

 

Castiel gasped, his breathing getting heavier with the push of Samandriel’s ass against his cock.  He dug his fingers into his waist rolling their hips to the song, not able to stop the moan as his erection slipped between Samandriel’s ass.  “Fuck Alfie,” he laughed breathlessly.  He moved them closer to the coffee table and pushed his friend forward until his hands slapped onto the surface, his ass high in the air.  “You have an amazing ass,” he grinned slapping it hard making sure to look up at Dean when he did it two more times.

 

Samandriel gladly bent over for his friend, the feeling of the long hard shaft between his cheeks only made him want more. He moaned out every time Castiel’s hand came down on his ass, the feeling was sensational. Just a little pain and the shocks of pleasure it sent through him were unbelievably arousing. Picking his head up enough to look into Benny’s eyes, Samandriel thrust his hips backward searching for the sweet slide he’d felt before.

 

Seeing Castiel’s eyes light up at the way the young boy reacted to his spanking made Dean’s cock jump in excitement. They were both so fucking tempting, unable to resist any longer he pulled his thin pajamas down and twisted his cock into a tight grip, using the leaking cum to ease his strokes. “Dammit, this is too fucking much, making me feel like a damned teenager all over again.”

 

Benny bellowed out a laugh, “You gonna tell me that as a teenager you had those sinful devils in front of you?  You’d have to be a eunuch to not be close to blowing watching them.”  He grinned and felt his breath hitch when Samandriel looked up at him.  God he wanted to fuck into that mouth, see those pretty lips stretch wide on his cock.  He let out a filthy moan and shuddered hard...soon...he’d get to that soon.

 

Castiel snickered at Benny’s comment running his hands up and down Samandriel’s back as he thrust his hips forward.  As much as he really wanted to fuck his friend he wouldn’t, he wanted to see him fall apart on Benny’s cock first.  “Well then...I think it’s time we start getting him nice and prepped don’t you think boys?” Castiel asked before lowering to his knees and spreading Samandriel’s cheeks apart.  “So pretty,” he moaned before licking a long stripe from his balls to his fluttering hole.  He teased at the rim a few times then very slowly started to slide his tongue into him.

 

Thankful to have the table to support him, Samandriel began to moan and whine under the amazing feeling of Castiel’s tongue. He began panting quickly, the soft, wet tip sliding into him made him almost delirious with want. The only reason he hadn’t spilled all over again was Benny’s talented hand had already emptied him once. The memory of that and the feeling of a slick tongue in his ass caused a full body shiver.

 

Dean reached down, tugging on his balls. He wanted to last long enough to see the entire show, whatever Cas had in store for him. When he watched his boyfriend dip to lick into Alfies beautiful little ass, he nearly came anyway. “Shit-fucking-fuck,” the string of curses flowing freely as he glanced over and caught a glimpse of Benny’s cock practically shaking in his hand. Everywhere he looked there was something gorgeous, sexy, and it only brought him closer to the orgasm he was trying to hold off.

 

Castiel pulled back to blow a warmth breath along Samandriel’s spit slicked hole, grinning as his friend jerked in response.  He caught Benny’s eyes and then Dean’s, knowing there was no way in hell they were going to last long enough to fuck Alfie’s virgin hole.  He bit his lip and gave Benny a knowing glance before going back to wiggling his tongue into Samandriel.

 

Benny gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head before he was suddenly moving, yanking on Dean’s knee to get him spread out along the couch.  He ignored the surprised squeak and crawled over him so that his own cock was hovering over Dean’s lips.  

 

He wasted no time in swallowing Dean down, just needing the taste of someone on his tongue.  There was no teasing, he just sucked and swallowed at the hard cock in his mouth like the hungry cock slut he really was.

 

When Samandriel looked up to see the men on the couch had repositioned themselves he lost it, Benny was bobbing up and down on Dean’s cock. He followed the line of the other man’s body and found him nearly gagging on the long, thick, dick pushing into his throat. One glance back to Benny and he came. Completely unable to control himself  the orgasm ripped from him, nearly causing him to black out. “Oh, oh, ohhhhhh,” he moaned, as the thin tongue slipped in and out of his hole throughout his entire climax. Castiel’s hands caught him before his legs completely gave out and he fell to the floor.

 

Benny’s hips were hammering into Dean’s mouth, but he was distracted by the damn vacuum that was now attached to his dick. Grabbing what he couldn’t fit in his mouth with his fist, Dean began to stroke his best friend off, knowing it wouldn’t take long. They were both about to explode before they’d even touched one another.

 

‘Oooh fuck!” Benny cried out and it was the only warning he could give before spilling down into Dean’s throat.  His vision went hazy but he managed to get his mouth back on Dean and started to bob his head in earnest, his fingers squeezing and pulling at his balls.

 

Castiel was torn on who to watch come down from their high first.  Dean was still holding off but Benny was twitching while Samandriel was shaking mess.  He grabbed up a chair and eased Samandriel down onto his lap and hugged him close.  “You okay?” he asked with a warm smile, brushing his fingers through Samandriel’s hair.  Having two orgasms so close together was overwhelming enough for someone who had sex on a regular basis.

 

He eyesight was still a little blurry, but he felt amazing. His entire body was tingling and he was happier than he’d ever remembered being. The oddest thing about it was that he’d not even had sex yet, he’d already had two earth shattering orgasms and he’d not even lost his virginity. Samandriel had tried not to anticipate what would happen but he kind of assumed that they would all just kind of come together and have sex, but the things he’d experienced were far more sensual and incredibly loving. “Mmmm, great,” he croaked, his voice raspy from all the moaning and harsh screams he’d let out.

 

Dean swallowed all he could but there was some that dripped from the side of his lips. He was just about to wipe it off when his best friend swallowed around the head of his cock, milking the last bit of his resistance out of him. Dean hooked his head around to watch Benny tug on his cock with that goddamn perfect mouth. He started thrusting up into his friend’s throat, the hot tight space felt amazing around his dick and he just let go.

 

“Fuck, Fuck, Benny. Take it, make me cum,” Dean loved being verbal when his mouth wasn’t full of cock.

 

“Aren’t they gorgeous?” Castiel muttered in Samandriel’s ear, his hands still petting softly.

 

Benny moaned, digging his fingers into Dean’s ass to spur him faster and harder, loving how his throat stretched open to take the cock slamming into his mouth easily.  He felt it twitch on his tongue and knew Dean was just on the brink.  That was when he started humming, massaging Dean’s balls with his free hand.

 

“Fuuuuuuuck, that’s it,” he said practically jackhammering his cock into the tight wet heat of Benny’s throat. Begging for more Dean began clenching his thighs around his best friend’s head, pistoning his hips deeper, burying himself in Benny’s waiting mouth. “Shit, fuck, that’s it..Gonna cum, Benny!” he yelled just before tipping over the edge of orgasm and shooting hard.

 

Samandriel groaned, Dean had a filthy mouth and he wanted even more. The fact that the man seemed to dominate Benny was surprising and such a fucking turn on. He was spent, he knew it would be a while before he’d even recover the power of his last orgasm, but he could watch them for hours. “Gorgeous,” he muttered in response to Castiel, his voice just a little less shaky.

 

“Mmhmm, the first time I was here I walked in on Dean fucking his mouth...they like to switch...neither of them are the ‘bottom’,” Castiel grinned nuzzling his face into Alfie’s neck.  

 

Benny moaned swallowing everything his friend fed him.  He remembered when he used to be ashamed of this, loving the taste of cum and the feeling of a cock on his tongue.  That was a long time ago and becoming close to Dean really helped.  He let the soft cock slip out of his mouth and he kissed the base of it before slowly moving away, his limbs shaky and weak.  “Well shit...now that our stamina has restarted...I think it’s time we go in the bedroom,” Benny laughed trying very hard to not collapse back onto the couch.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked on shaky legs into the bedroom behind his best friend. He smiled pulling Cas into his side as they entered the threshold to Benny’s room. He would have loved to host everyone in his own bed but the nice queen-sized mattress was nothing compared to the custom fit one they’d had put into the larger room. it spanned nearly the entire space only leaving room for doorways and the closet. He heard a quick intake of breath when his boyfriend noticed the layout of the room. “Nice, huh?” he asked, leaning in for a quick kiss to distract the wide blue eyes.

 

“How come we never came in here before?” Castiel asked with a huge grin before literally jumping up on the bed. “Oh my god this is so comfortable,” he moaned spreading out like star fish.  If they wanted him to move they could just do it for him because he wasn’t going to budge.

 

Samandriel giggled, the strong length of Benny’s shoulder holding him up. Unable to resist the draw himself he tumbled into the bed beside Castiel, climbing up until he was closer. He snuggled into his friend and glanced behind him to see if anyone else was moving nearer. He cocked an eyebrow in Benny’s direction, hoping it would spur him to join them.

 

“Ain’t that a sight Dean-o?” Benny smirked just staring at the two gorgeous boys they had on the bed.  It was a damn good thing he didn’t have to work tomorrow.  He didn’t think he’d be able to walk without help.  He stepped over to the nightstand where it was literally their supply drawer.  It had everything they would need.  He took out the huge bottle of lube that he had at first teased Dean for getting but now, he was grateful for it.  Next thing he grabbed was the box of condoms...he knew he and Dean were clean, and that Castiel didn’t like using them.  But he had no idea about Samandriel.

 

Dean smiled at the boys in front of him moving closer and climbing in next to Cas. He would have liked to have some hands-on time with Alfie, but figured that it would probably be best to let Benny have the empty space at his other side. It’s not like he’d ever complain about being closer to his boyfriend. “They’re beautiful, whatever kind of dream this is I do NOT want to wake up,” he answered sliding a hand over Cas’ stomach and tentatively brushing against Alfies naked side.

 

Castiel hummed a little scooting closer to Dean and pulling Alfie with him as well.  He liked watching Dean touch him, seeing how Alfie’s skin shivered.  He bit his lip and leaned in to whisper, “Just remember, if it becomes too much, let us know.”  He kissed the side of Samandriel’s temple and looked up to see Benny starting to climb up on the bed.

 

Samandriel was tingling everywhere, the fingers caressing his ribs only made it more intense. He knew that they’d all planned to please him countless times but something inside him was burning to taste and touch someone else, to bring them off the way they’d already done to him. Biting his lip, he looked up into those bright blue eyes, the ones he’d been mesmerized by on the stage and shyly tried to ask for what he wanted.

 

“C-can I,” he swallowed again, only affection and warmth looking back at him through Benny’s gaze. “I want to, to try to umm,’ he said licking his lips and looking down where the nearly flaccid dick was lying limply against the thick muscled thigh.

 

Benny smiled warmly, leaning in to kiss at Alfie’s lips, “You can do whatever you want baby,” he said kissing him again before moving to lay on his back.  His dick gave a nice good twitch as Samandriel crawled closer, his lip caught between his teeth.  “Just tell me how you want me,” he grinned with a wink.

 

Dean’s eyes got wide when he heard the offer, he licked his lips out of reflex and brought his hand back to roam the chiseled expanse of Cas’ chest. He leaned in whispering in his boyfriend’s ear, “Want me to teach him, let him watch me as I take in your gorgeous cock?” To drive the point home Dean pushed his hand beneath the tiny string of fabric that was still sitting on Castiel’s hips and gave his dick a nice squeeze. He was still mostly hard from the earlier activities, being the only person who didn’t cum.

 

Castiel gasped, his back arching at the touch and couldn't help whining.  He got to watch everyone else orgasm but he hadn’t had any kind of release yet.  Well, except for at the club but that almost didn’t count.  He nodded frantically and bit his lip to roll over slowly and scoot close enough to be shoulder to shoulder with Benny.  The older man turned his head to plant a kiss on his cheek that made Castiel grin.

 

Samandriel flicked his eyes over to Dean who was smiling at him and stretched between Castiel’s legs, the sight in itself was beautiful, but the way he looked so comfortable there made a current of electric enthusiasm skip through his veins. Positioning himself in a similar manner he dragged his tongue up in a hesitant stroke, grabbing the base and gripping it tight like he’d seen in the few adult videos he’d watched.

 

Benny sucked in a quick breath and spread open his legs a bit, allowing for more room so Alfie could get comfortable.  His cock was steadily filling back up, each lick sending a jolt of arousal straight into his belly.  “Mmm, that’s it,” he sighed itching to get his hands in Alfie’s hair but gripped at the sheets instead.  

 

Dean wasn’t sure how much help the kid would welcome. It looked like he had a pretty good handle on things, but he also didn’t like the way they kind of felt disconnected at the moment. He’d had very little interaction with the guy since he’d seen him, and wanted to fix that as soon as possible. He mimicked the way Alfie was holding Benny’s dick, with Castiel’s harder, longer cock and smiled over at him. “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine, but you should know...he doesn’t mind a little bit of scraping with your teeth when he gets close,” he said, smirking up at his best friend before wrapping his mouth around his boyfriend’s waiting erection.

 

“Dean…” Castiel moaned letting his eyes flutter closed.  One of these days, he was going to watch Dean do this very thing to Samandriel but for right now, that mouth was his.  He raked fingers through Dean’s short hair and moaned when Dean slid his length even deeper into his mouth.  He swallowed hard and glanced over at Alfie, “Neither of them have a gag reflex...but...oh fuck...but you might so don’t take more than you’re ready for,” he gasped, his toes curling a bit.

 

Samandriel nearly groaned under the new information, of course these gorgeous men would practically be oral professionals. He could do this, he told himself. Taking in both Castiel’s and Dean’s advice, letting his tongue lap at the growing tip as he stroked his saliva up the shaft with his hand. It seemed that Benny was reacting positively, but having been in a similar position he could understand that any warm wet touch was enjoyable.

 

He used the rougher part of his tongue to scrape against the mushroomed head, sucking it in as he lowered his fingers to tease at the tightening sac. Samandriel massaged the orbs as he began to suck harder around the tip loving the way Benny would moan and shake beneath him.

 

Benny groaned long and loud, his hips jerking a bit but he managed to keep them pressed to the bed.  “So good baby,” he moaned, tearing his eyes open to watch Alfie suck and lick at his now fully hard pulsing shaft.  “Try taking a little more,” Benny grumbled, finally getting his fingers into Alfie’s hair, not pulling or guiding merely petting through the strands.

 

Dean loved to hear Benny get impatient, he’d usually draw it out even more, feeling playful, he popped of Castiel’s cock and shifted over to whisper in Alfie’s ear. “Don’t listen to him, he likes it when you make him wait, make him beg for your mouth. Watching you suck on him is probably the hottest thing he’s seen in a long time. Hold out for as long as you can,” he said, brushing his lips against the shell of the boy’s ear before backing away to take care of Cas.

 

With a knowing smirk Dean plunged the long hard shaft of Castiel’s cock into his throat, swallowing tightly around the head as he took it deeper. Reaching toward the middle of the bed he found the large bottle of lube and slicked up a couple of his fingers, just barely sliding against the crack between his boyfriend’s ass cheeks.

 

Castiel whimpered loudly, pulling up his knees to give Dean more room to touch and open him up.  “Fuck.”  His back arched off the bed again and licked his lips, his fingers gripping tightly into Dean’s hair.  “Care...careful how much you listen to Dean...he’s a fucking tease,” he laughed.

 

Samandriel’s mouth opened wider as he struggled to hold in a chuckle, the words Dean whispered in his ear were instructional, but by far some of the most erotic things he’d ever heard. He wanted this man, his man to be begging for more, to want him so badly that he came undone beneath his touch.

 

He wouldn’t hold out forever, but he did back off just a little, lapping at the leaking head of Benny’s dick. The taste was salty but he didn’t mind, knowing it was a good man, a special man who wanted to take care of him was enough to have him sucking for more of the white droplets building on the tip.

 

“Oh god just like that Dree,” Benny moaned raising up on his elbows to watch him better.  Dean was a little shit but he did know how Benny liked it.  He grinned over at his best friend before taking in the image of Alfie sucking on his cock.  A shudder ripped through him and he let his head fall back, moaning out.  “Do like Dean told you, just barely graze your teeth, right here,” Benny ran his thumb over the head of his cock to show him exactly where.  

 

Samandriel tentatively guided the tip of Benny’s dick across his teeth, not wanting to put any pressure with his mouth, incredibly afraid he might hurt the man. It seemed to work because the thick healthy hips arched hard off the bed and he heard a loud whine released. What little experience he’d had with his own cock Alfie knew that he could tug down on his sack and keep himself from releasing too soon, so he tested the same theory with his lover.

 

His confidence growing, Samandriel spoke  to the man spread out for him. “You really do.. you like that, I mean. I think I’ll enjoy finding out what else can make you react that way; maybe this,” he said, pulling down the large orbs resting on the plush mattress, using his other hand to grip tightly around the base of Benny’s cock.

 

Dean did his best smirk but his mouth was split wide open on Cas’ cock so he doubted anyone would notice. He didn’t want to back away he could feel the tight draw in his boyfriend’s sac and knew it wouldn’t be much longer. With that in mind he let one of his lubed up digits brush over the waiting puckered hole and teased with a small push that didn’t even pass the contracted barrier.

 

“Deeeeean,” he whined, thrusting his hips up when he felt the finger touch his rim.  “I need more,” he swallowed hard and yanked at Dean’s hair.  He wanted to cum so badly his entire body was starting to tremble with the need.  it didn’t help that when he opened his eyes he not only had an eye full of Dean but Samandriel as well.  The noises the both of them were making had his skin on fire and his lower stomach was starting to twitch.  “I’m so close.”

 

Benny gasped falling back against the bed as his arms gave out.  One flew up to grip on his own hair while the other threaded through Samandriel’s.  “Damn baby,” he laughed breathlessly.  “See how much you can take now,” he said licking his dry lips and pried open his eyes again to watch.

 

Samandriel smiled and nodded in return, glancing up at Benny’s face before spitting against the head of his cock. He opened his mouth wide and slipped it over the blood-filled head and pushed himself down. Alfie kept going until he felt a thick obstruction push into his narrow throat and he pulled back, barely recovering before his mouth dribbled all over the massive width of the solid erection. Tentatively he pulled off and swallowed, before leaning forward again and spearing his throat again

 

Dean pulled off and pushed against his boyfriend’s legs until they were tight against his chest. He let his thumb slip past the tight, heated ring as he lifted Cas’ tight little ass off the bed. His tongue lapped at the slippery hole before he pushed in hard, diving between those beautiful plush cheeks and tasting the apple flavored lube he’d spread inside.

 

It was all a little too much for him and he was bucking a bit off the bed already, “Dean, fuck I’m gonna cum!” he cried out, his eyes squeezing shut when Dean only pushed his tongue in deeper.  He lasted only a few more seconds before he started spill over his stomach and chest, his breath turning ragged as his entire body started to tremble.  

 

Benny stared over at Castiel wide eyed but was quickly brought back to what Samandriel was doing to his straining cock.  He felt the tip push into his throat and he groaned loudly, “That’s it...now try swallowing,” he gasped.  There was no way he was going to last much longer than this but he wanted too for Samandriel.

 

The large intrusion nearly made him choke again, but he listened to the words Benny was panting out. He tried to swallow, it just made the juices of his mouth flow freer. Backing off and starting again, he closed his eyes and imagining that it was just something he’d eaten or water he was sipping. It took a few more tries but eventually he was swallowing hard around the heavy weight in his throat.

 

Dean flicked his tongue faster into the tight hole as Castiel rode out the final waves of his orgasm. He released the grip on his boyfriend’s legs and laid them back against the mattress gently. Smiling at the mess spilled against the gorgeously sculpted torso, he slid up and lapped at it until he’d wiped it clean with his tongue. Unlike Benny’s and his own, Castiel’s cum tasted sweet. He claimed it was a healthy diet but Dean didn’t believe him.

 

Castiel hummed watching Dean lick him clean.  He gently pulled on Dean’s hair to get him within reach to kiss him, his lips parting immediately to let Dean’s tongue slide into his mouth.  His mind zeroed in on Dean’s warmth and weight against his body, everything else starting to become background noises.  “That felt amazing,” he moaned against Dean’s lips, not allowing for his boyfriend to answer as he devoured his mouth again.

 

Benny’s entire body tensed, his next breath coming out like someone punched him, “Baby...fuck...Samandriel...I’m gonna cum, oh fuck I’m gonna cum,” Benny gasped, scrambling to try and pull him off his dick.  He didn’t want him to choke but he was having a hard time getting him off.

 

Once he’d learned how to accommodate Benny’s massive size in his throat, there was little more he wanted to do in life. The way the man was scrambling and pleading with him was enough to keep pushing himself on and off of the thick cock in his mouth. He wanted to taste, wanted to feel the gorgeous man’s juices against his tongue. He ignored all the jerks and pulls against his hair and pushed himself even harder.

 

Dean could kiss Cas all day, biting and tugging at his boyfriend’s lower lip before claiming his mouth over again. The way the room, time stood still when they shared their passion through teeth and tongues had taken his breath away several times over. Looking up at the beautiful man in his arms Dean wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky. Regardless of who was in the bed with them, or how much he cared and would learn to care for them, he knew that Castiel was it for him. Using his advantage of being placed on top of Cas, he scraped his nails along the ticklish side of his hips and loved the squeal and squirming that came after.

 

Castiel’s eyes widened as he tried to bat Dean’s hands away, giggling like mad, “Dean!” he cried.  He pinched at the slight chub on Dean’s side and grinned when he tried to squirm away.  “Oh come on, it’s cute!” he laughed wrapping his legs firmly around Dean’s waist to keep him from moving away too far.  Even though the both of them were smiling way too big for their next kiss to be anything decent he didn’t care, just pulled him in tighter and nipped at Dean’s bottom lip.

 

Benny’s lower stomach jerked hard and he roared, spilling hard into Samandriel’s mouth not able to stop his hips from thrusting up a couple of times.  His vision whited for a brief second and he couldn't remember how to breathe until he could see the ceiling above him.  The words were right there on the tip of his tongue but his throat stopped working.  He managed to grip at Samanriel’s shoulders and practically heaved him up on his chest, kissing and sucking at his lips like he was starving.

 

Proud of himself for the pleasure he’d brought his lover, Samandriel was eager to climb up the bed and claim his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to share the spoils of his reward. The salty bitter taste was nearly gone when he’d licked his way into the velvet inside of Benny’s mouth. He began kissing, nipping, and sucking at his lips eagerly, thirsty for anything more. His previously soft cock began to twitch in excitement, still unable to fill up again but it wouldn’t be long.

 

Dean laughed against Castiel’s chapped lips and pulled his boyfriend on top of him, loving the way he began to move instantly as if it were a show. He lifted his hands to rest warmly on Cas’ hips as he began to move in circles.

 

Castiel smiled down at Dean, raking his blunt nails down his chest as one hand slipped behind him, positioning Dean’s half hard cock between his ass.  His hips started off slow while his hands continued to map out Dean’s torso, his fingers stopping to roll his hardening nipples.  He grinned at the quick intake of breath and leaned down, flicking his tongue sharply over the left nub.  The noises next to them had stopped and he finally looked over, shuddering at the very messy make out session happening not even 3 feet away.

 

“That...was amazing,” Benny laughed, finally finding his voice.  He cupped the sides of Samandriel’s face and slowed down their kiss, rolling their tongues together as he slowly started to reach lower, his thumb brushing over his fluttering hole.  “Not fair that Cas gotta taste of this,” Benny grinned.

 

Running on a high of endorphins, sweat, and sex Samandriel became even more daring, answering with words he’d never used before. “I want it to be you, I want you inside of me,” pausing for a moment before leaning in toward Benny’s ear. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy,” he said, a jolt of euphoric pleasure skipping up his spine at the word.

 

If Benny could cum again, he would have, instead he rolled them over and pinned Samandriel to the bed with his hands above his head.  “You want daddy to take care of you baby boy?” he growled rolling his hips forward to rut his soft cock against Samandriel’s growing erection.

 

Dean groaned when Cas began to push his achingly hard dick between the tight cheeks of his ass. His hips moving sinfully slow and languidly on top of him. He noticed that his boyfriend was distracted quite quickly but when he looked over he couldn’t blame him. Samandriel was blushing red and Benny looked like he was getting ready to cum all over again.

 

Castiel’s eyes widened when he heard Benny and shuddered hard, “Did he just call him what I think he did?” Castiel groaned into Dean’s ear, his eyes flitting back to the other couple on the bed.

 

Samandriel whimpered when Benny returned the suggestive dynamic, he wasn’t sure until that moment that it wouldn’t spoil the fun they were having. The slow drag of his lover’s hips only furthered his growing excitement. “Yes, daddy. I’ll be a very good boy,” he answered, biting his lip and looking under his lashes toward the sparkling blue eyes as he wrapped his legs around Benny’s wide hips.

 

“Fuck,” Dean responded when he heard the word that slipped through Alfie’s mouth. None of them had really experimented with that, not really feeling the relationship that word would inspire for one another. Castiel, despite his penchant for bottoming was far too commanding to ever accept a position like that, and while he and Benny sometimes wrestled for dominance, they were typically on equal ground. Having someone use that word revved him up even if it wasn’t directed at him. “I think that’s a yes sweetheart,” he answered, grinding his cock further between boyfriend’s ass in an effort to distract himself.

 

“I know I did well suggesting Alfie...but fuck,” Castiel groaned reaching under himself to push a finger into his hole, still nice and slick from when Dean had touched him.  He wasn’t hard yet but he needed Dean inside of him.  Castiel mewled when he slipped a second finger inside, the burn settling deep into his gut,  “L-Lube...need more lube,” he gasped.

 

“Mmm and what does my baby need?  You want me to open you nice and slow with my fingers?  Lick inside of you until you’re craving my cock?” Benny growled out running his teeth over the line of his jaw.  “What can daddy do to make his baby feel better?”

 

Samandriel used the leverage he had with his legs wrapped tightly around Benny’s waist to lift his hips from the bed. “Daddy,  please” he whimpered, unsure of what he to choose, it all sounded so amazing. He just wanted anything, everything, his daddy had to offer. He whined harder when he felt Benny’s thick hips roll to drag their cocks together.

 

“Goddammit,” Dean growled, unable to focus anywhere but at Alfie, who was whimpering and calling out for his daddy. “Fucking hurry, Cas. I’m not gonna last much longer with him talking like that,” he barked, his voice harsh and gravely. He tried to fight back the images of Samandriel bent over with Cas spanking him again, begging for his Daddy.

 

Castiel shuddered hard and even though he wasn’t stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out and positioned Dean’s cock to start impaling himself.  It burned but it was the right side of pain and pleasure, locking his breath in his throat as he sat flush to Dean’s hips.  “F-Fuck...oh god…” he whined barely moving his hips to feel Dean slip just that much deeper.

 

“Hands and knees baby...show Dean that pretty little face...and maybe if you’re really good...he’ll give you a sweet kiss...sound good to you cher?” Benny nearly growled out, finally looking over at Dean.  He released Samandriel long enough to let the younger boy flip over.

 

Samandriel hurriedly scrambled into position, moving closer to the other couple than he was originally. Holding his head high just a few short inches over Dean’s face, in case his daddy thought he deserved the treat. Biting his lip he looked down and for the first time really saw the bright green irises and quickly realized how Cas had fallen for the man so fast. “Yes, daddy. I promise I’ll be good for you,” he answered using the higher part of his vocal register right beside Dean’s ear.

 

Dean groaned, the feeling of Cas’ hole squeezing around him, and taking in every inch was powerful enough but when Benny barked the order for the young boy to get on his hands and knees he felt his cock oozing out already. “Do, fuck...do we still have that,” he swallowed trying to regain his access to oxygen. “that cock ring? I don’t want to miss a second of this.”

 

Castiel gave out a breathless laugh, licking his lips as his head spun, his cock filling slowly at the display in front of him.  He watched as Benny pulled out not only one, but two cock rings.  He slowly slipped off Dean, both of them grunting but Benny helped Castiel get the cock ring on Dean.  Once it was on nice and snug, Castiel helped Benny put his on.  Once both men were breathing only a tad bit easier, Castiel slowly slid Dean back inside, his head falling back on a loud moan.

 

Benny licked his lips watching Castiel ride Dean slowly as Alfie whispered something in Dean’s ear.  Whatever it was it made Dean make some kind of choking noise.  He grinned and slapped Alfie’s ass hard.  Lowering down, he spread Samandriel’s cheeks apart and moaned.  “So fucking pretty baby boy.” He ran his tongue over his rim, flicking his tongue teasingly a few times before slowly starting to slide it in.

 

Samandriel whined when he felt the thick soft tongue slipping in deeper. It was such an intimate place he couldn’t help the blush that colored his cheeks again. He liked that Benny was generous with his compliments, never failing to make him feel special and wanted. Just as he felt the pleasure dip further inside him he let out a shaky moan. “Feels so good, daddy. Don’t stop.”

 

The sight alone was better than any porn he’d ever seen, and Dean had seen his fair share of adult films. Wanting so badly to reach up and pull those gorgeous pink lips against his own he decided to ask permission, not wanting to interfere with the mindset of their situation. “Benny, I think he’s been a damn good boy, can I have that kiss now?”

 

Castiel bit his lip hard, slowly moving his hips, waiting to see what Benny would say.  God he wanted to watch Dean and Samandriel kiss so badly he was starting tremble a bit.

 

Benny pulled back a bit and grinned over at his friend, smacking Alfie’s ass again he hummed before nodding, “Yeah, he’s been a very good boy,” Benny licked up Samandriel’s spine so he was draped over his back and looking down at Dean over Samandriel’s shoulder.  “You’ve been so good for me baby boy, you wanna show your other daddy just how sweet you kiss?” he moaned grinding hard into Samandriel’s ass, the tip of his cock catching at his rim.

 

The feeling of Benny’s massive cock against his hole had him squirming closer to his newly designated daddy. He wanted more, wanted everything. Leaning his head down he hesitantly pushed his lips against the plush curve of Dean’s mouth. After they parted, breathless and panting, he felt another harsh slap against his bottom. The excitement that caused made him feel a little sneaky.

 

Samandriel leaned in to where only Dean could hear him and whispered. “If he spanks me so well when I’m being good, I wonder how good it will feel when I’m naughty.”

 

“Fucking Hell,” Dean choked out, grateful he’d thought of the cock ring addition. He would have spilled over already if Alfie had anything to say about it. Cas was getting restless on top of him and moving faster and faster only making his dick feel like it was ready to fall off if he didn’t cum.

 

“Holy shit,” Castiel moaned dragging his nails down Dean’s chest, his cock nice and hard now, little droplets of pre cum dripping onto Dean’s stomach.  He leaned back to balance himself on Dean’s thighs and started to bounce on the cock pulsing deep inside of him.  He loved how Dean’s eyes widened and he moaned wantonly.

 

Benny gave Alfie one more slap before snatching up the lube and coating up his fingers quickly.  Samandriel’s hole was fluttering, so eager for something to tease at it.  He tapped his fingers against it, grinning at the shuddering noise the younger boy made.  He slowly slipped his finger into the first knuckle and groaned at how hot and tight he was.  “Feel so good baby boy, gonna feel so good split on my cock.”

 

“Yes, daddy. Wanna feel you inside me,” he moaned under Benny’s small penetration. The slide was gentle, the older man making sure to make it as wet and slick as possible. He briefly wondered what he could do that would satisfy his urgent need to be full. He climbed forward just a little making Benny reach further to split him open on his fingers. “I, I want to be full…Daddy,” he said looking up at Cas with his eyes opened widely, and then looking down at the white drop gathered at the tip of his friend’s cock.

 

Dean wasn’t sure he could handle the sight of Alfie sucking Cas off as Benny opened him up. He already felt like he was about to break the damn cock ring, his cock swollen larger than he’d ever felt it before.

 

Castiel licked his lips slowly, staring at the flushed face of his friend before smirking, “Do you wanna taste Alfie?” he asked, swiping up the drops and offering to Samandriel, his hips stuttering a bit as his friend sucked them clean.  

 

Benny cursed, gently easing the first finger completely into that hungry body, “I think our baby boy is very very hungry, you want Castiel’s cock in your throat little one?” Benny asked slapping his ass and finally finding Samandriel’s prostate, teasing at it with his finger.

 

“Ahhhhh,” Samandriel moaned loudly, coming off the bed when he felt the perfect  pleasure ripple through him. Only seconds before he’d been dreaming of licking the white drop from the tip of Castiel’s dick and his thoughts completely vanished when the ecstasy shot through him. When Benny paused the relentless attention, he gathered himself up enough to answer. “Yes, daddy. I wanna swallow him like I did you. I wanna be a good boy for my daddies.”

 

Dean groaned, it’s official his dick is going to fall off inside Castiel’s ass and he’s not even going to care because goddamn if the sights he’d seen already weren’t enough to do it he was damn sure the next one would. “Get this damn thing off of me first, “ he said, knowing he’d never be able to withstand the sight of Alfie swallowing his boyfriend’s cock.

 

Castiel scrambled to get off Dean and nearly yanking the damn cock ring off.  He sunk back down and cried out, not able to keep his hips still or slow.  He pulled on Alfie’s hair to get him closer, his breath coming out in pants and whines when his friend quickly swallowed him down, “Oh fuck...you're such a good boy...oh god,” he cried out.

 

Benny got his own cock ring off and slipped a second finger in, moaning at how easily it slipped in.  He teased at the bundle of nerves before pulling his hand away.  “Alight baby boy...I think you’re ready now....you let your daddies know if anything hurts,” he said and slowly started to push his cock inside of the younger boy.  He held his breath and focused on Dean’s face to keep from going too fast.

 

Samandriel loved the way it felt to have Castiel’s long cock in his throat. It wasn’t nearly as thick as Benny’s but he found that he couldn’t swallow it all either. The small pressure he felt when the massive head of his lover’s cock pushed at his hole was exciting, he was about to be fucked by his daddy, and he’d been waiting so long to have someone inside him. Feeling almost perfectly full Samandriel pushed his hips back and pushed Benny inside him even further.

 

Dean was helpless Castiel was fucking what little resistance he had left out of his cock and everything else was just too overwhelming, his orgasm hit hard and fast leaving him grabbing at anything he could get his hands on as he chanted Cas’ name followed by a long strand of curses. .

 

Castiel whimpered loudly as he felt Dean cum inside of him, his hips jerking hard into Samandriel’s mouth.  He tried to apologize but he couldn’t, the air locked inside his lungs and he could only gasp.  “Oh my god...I’m...I’m not going to last very long,” he cried, clenching tightly around Dean’s cock that was still spilling inside of him.

 

Benny growled out a curse, his hands petting up and down Samandriel’s back as he eased his hips forward, keeping the pace slow.  He was the biggest of all three of them and he refused to let Samandriel hurt himself.  Once he was moving easily he sped up, gripping Samandriel’s hip tightly while the other squeezed at his shoulder.  “So perfect for us baby boy.”

 

He preened under Benny’s compliments and Castiel’s stuttered thrusts. Despite being the one getting fucked on both ends, he felt a surge of power shoot through him. He was, his body and his actions was breaking down all three men in the room and he loved every second. He swallowed hard around the much less invasive tip and milked it. Samandriel wanted every last drop in his throat and even without the words he would have known his friend was close. He moaned and slurped hungrily begging for more.

 

Riding out the last waves of his orgasm Dean laid motionless, unable to reach out, to do anything, his body entirely drained  Thankfully he wasn’t the one who was actively trying to make his boyfriend cum, because he would have been entirely useless. Although… “Gag on daddy’s cock,” he barked with a harsh tone that had Samandriel whine and plunge even further on Cas’ ddick.

 

“Oh fuck!” Castiel cried, fucking Samandriel’s throat in earnest.  He scrambled for Dean’s hand, squeezing his fingers as he came hard shouting out nonsense as he shot down his friend’s throat, his head thrown back and shuddering.

 

Benny smirked as he watched Castiel cum down his boy’s throat.  Once he was done, he yanked Samandriel up on his knees, turn his face and kissing him deeply, licking Cas’s cum right off his tongue.  “You did so good baby boy...you’re being so perfect for your daddies,” he moaned gripping Samandriel’s cock with one hand while the other wrapped around his chest to keep him up right.

 

“Wanna be so good for you too, Daddy.”  Feeling fuller in the new position, Samandriel began to work his hips on Benny’s dick . He rotated his smaller frame in large circles on the huge cock inside him. “Feel so full, want your cum.”

 

“Fuck baby,” he groaned pushing Samandriel back onto his hands and knees, draping over him to fuck into his hole harder and faster.  “Cum for me baby boy, cum for your daddy,” he said just before biting hard into his neck.

 

The pleasure of Benny’s teeth in his neck was just what it took to push him over the edge, he’d hoped to outlast the older man but he learned quickly that his daddy didn’t play fair. If it weren’t for the strong arm holding him, he’d have doubled over on the bed as his orgasm rocketed through him. It took everything he had not to black out from the sheer intensity of three orgasms in one night.

 

Benny licked at the bite mark and thrust a few more times into Samandriel’s tight heat before shouted, cumming hard inside of him.  He kept them flushed together as he caught his breath, holding his boy close as they collapsed on their sides facing the other couple that he could barely even make out through the glaze.  As gently as he could, he pulled out of Samandriel, making sure to pet his hands all over the younger boy’s body. “Hey...you okay?” he asked.

 

Samandriel was barely conscious, he was more relaxed and wrung out than he’d ever been. His mind wasn’t functioning at full capacity but he did manage to mumble out a response to keep Benny from worrying. “Bestnightofmylifeeeee,” he said in a slow, drawn out way, because he just could not form the words quickly enough.

 

Castiel peeled himself off Dean’s chest long enough to stumble off the bed, “I’ll be right back,” he giggled.  Somehow he managed to get into the bathroom without falling over and getting a few warm wash cloths.  When he returned he tossed one at Dean and Benny before cleaning himself up.

 

Benny smiled, kissing Samandriel’s shoulder before cleaning off the drying cum and sweat from his body, making sure to be as gentle as he could near his puffy hole.  “Think he’ll want us to keep him?” Benny asked looking over at Dean with a fond smile.  He tossed the towel near the door and scooted them closer to the middle of the bed.

 

“I sure as hell hope so, man. I gotta say he’s onto something with that whole best night ever spiel,” Dean smiled, pulling the warm washcloth between his legs. He loved Cas. Hell, he loved his best friend too and he would have been more than happy with things as they were, but the way Benny looked at the new kid had Dean’s mind eased in a way he didn’t know was possible. “I really don’t know how I got this fucking lucky,” he continued pulling his boyfriend in and giving him a small chaste kiss.

 

Castiel snuggled against Dean’s chest and returned the kiss, humming softly as they formed somewhat of a huge pile.  He glanced over at his shoulder to see Samandriel completely passed out.  The poor guy was going to be so sore tomorrow.  “We all got lucky,” Castiel said leaning up to kiss Benny, then Samandriel’s forehead and then Dean’s lips.

 

“That we did sugar.  Thanks by the way...for um, dragging my ass out of the house tonight,” Benny laughed reaching out an arm to wrap around all three of them, his hand settling on Dean’s hip and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

  
Samandriel’s limbs were loose and his mind was still fuzzy but he could hear them talking. He smiled and made an effort at a laugh that didn’t quite take but he snuggled further into the middle of their pile and for the first time, finally felt like he’d found a home.


	6. Chapter 6

Benny walked a few feet away from the site they were working on and took a swig from his water bottle.  It was nearly 4 in the afternoon and if he was lucky, they’d get the whistle by 5.  God he really hoped so, the last couple of weeks had been nothing short of amazing any time he returned home.  Whether it was to a huge pillow/snuggle fest in front of the tv or something a little more Rated R going on in the bedroom.  Things had only gotten more interesting when both Samandriel and Castiel practically moved in with them, Benny knew things were moving really fast but he couldn’t help but be excited by it.  

 

It didn’t help that when he saw where Samandriel had been living made his stomach turn in knots.  The place wasn’t the safest of all neighborhoods and it was gross, it really didn’t matter to him if Samandriel chose to stay in his room or not.  Just that he was away from that place and somewhere safe.  Though, it did make him extremely happy when the younger boy crawled into his bed the first night and pretty much claimed the right side of his bed.  

 

“Yo Benny! Get to work man, stop day dreamin!” someone shouted.  Benny smirked, raising up both hands to flip him off.  He was just about to head up when his phone went off.  He knew who it was and it made him smile, Alfie always texted him around this time.  Sometimes they were small little messages...and sometimes when he was feeling a little sneaky, a picture would be there instead of words.  He grinned to himself, hauling his body up the platform to finish up his work.

 

Samandriel loved teasing Benny while he was at work, anything that he could do to get the man riled up while he was gone only worked in his favor when he managed to make it back home. Home… he loved calling it that, loved the place, and even the cute little nickname Benny had given him. “Dree,” it was cute, and similar to his own given name unlike the way people referred to him as Alfie. It’s not that he didn’t like that one, just liked that they shared something between themselves that no one else had.

 

He stretched himself out on their massive bed, his phone in hand. He had an idea, but wasn’t sure. Samandriel bit his lip nervously but eventually shrugged it off and proceeded to snap a picture every few seconds. Starting with himself fully clothed, then without his shirt. He took a few of himself unfastening his belt and zipper, just to make it seem more drawn out. With a smirk on his face, he took a close shot of the thin lace band just beneath the zipper of his jeans.

 

Looking through them he picked out his favorites and sent them to Benny, one at a time.

 

Benny felt his phone buzz several times and laughed softly, sneaking away to a corner to quickly look through the images in the message.  He felt his cheeks grow a bit warm and he took in a deep breath to keep from getting an erection with all these power tools around.  

 

_Baby...I’m workin....you look amazing though._

 

Samandriel smiled at the response, hesitating before he did anything more. It probably wasn’t a nice thing to do, but if Benny had any real complaint he would have said something. So he continued, one more picture showcasing the tip of his cock peeking out of the baby blue panties.

 

_Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll just stop here then… :)_

 

_You’re killin me here Dree...I do gotta say I love that pair on you...can I see a little more?_

 

Benny chuckled slipping the phone back into his pocket to at least pretend he was doing something productive.  His co crew members just stared at him when he started clearing away the rubble but merely rolled their eyes.

 

Samandriel bit his lip and took a photo, it was just his face with a nervous and hesitant expression. Once he’d gotten a result he was satisfied with, he sent it. Then quickly snapped a few of his hand on his cock, because he was aching to touch but knew that Benny would want the images.

 

_Are you sure? I don’t want you to get in trouble…_

_We’re almost done here...just give me a little something even more to look forward to when I get home.  Please?_

 

A wide grin formed on his face as he fired off photo after photo of his hand digging beneath the pale blue fabric. It would almost play a movie if he looked at them in succession. He hurried toward the drawer to grab the lube, if Benny was going to be home soon he wanted to be ready for him.

 

_Can’t wait to see you...need you, Daddy._

 

_Beautiful...such a good boy for me.  I’ll be home soon okay baby?_

 

Benny pressed against the throbbing bulge in his pants and bit his lip, a huge grin growing when he finally heard the whistle for the end of the day.  He practically skipped towards his truck.

 

Opening himself up was easy, he’d gotten so used to having someone inside him that he felt extremely empty when they were all gone. Knowing Benny would be there soon was enough to make him shout with excitement. He spread himself wide open and slid his slicked up fingers inside him, pushing against the tight ring of muscle that had been fucked loose just a few hours earlier.

 

He keened and whined waiting on something more than his fingers, but he wasn’t going to stop. Samandriel wanted his daddy to find him on his hands and knees in the center of their bed with his ass open and ready for him.

 

Benny must have broken at least a few laws driving the way he did to get home.  Dean’s massive car wasn’t in the drive but he just shrugged that off, the other two would most likely find their way home within a few hours.  He quickly got out of the truck and into the house, his boots getting tucked into their home along with his dirty jeans and worn work shirt.  He was left in his usual black briefs as he made his way towards his bedroom where he could hear his boy’s noises loud and clear.  Smirking to himself he peaked in, just watching the lovely display of Alfie fingering himself at almost a little too quick of a speed.  He quietly slipped into the room and tsked, shutting the door with his foot.  “I know you’re eager baby boy, but slow down,” he drawled edging closer to the bed.

 

‘P-please, daddy.” Samandriel whined, his body shaking from want and need. It had just been a few moments that he waited on Benny, but it felt like an eternity. He slowed down as his lover commanded, but his legs were still trembling and the muscles in his arms still weak. He tried to calm down, it was easier knowing that the older man was there to take care of him.

 

“That’s it little one, nice and slow,” Benny hummed reaching out to pull down the panties a bit more, needing to see more of that hungry little hole swallowing up his fingers.  He licked his lips and carefully climbed up on the bed.  “Look so fucking pretty like this, so eager for your daddy’s cock aren’t you?” Benny loved the way his fingers sped up just a bit, his mouth watering to get a taste but he held off, wanting to watch for another moment.

 

Samandriel felt like his body was about to combust, everything was so intense and the fact that Benny was actually there with him, could see, touch, taste, feel him was enough to have him  almost grinding on the bed to get some friction against his leaking dick. He wanted more, wanted everything that his daddy offered him. “Y-yes, yes please,” he moaned, his three fingers reaching deeper causing him to throw his head back in pleasure.

 

“Ah, ah, did I say you could do that now?” Benny scolded, giving his ass a sharp slap.  He grabbed at his hips, pulling him up onto his knees and then backed away.  “Now...are you going to be a good boy for me?  Or do I need to punish you?” he asked sternly.  

 

Samandriel had liked the playful smacks against his ass from the first night, but it had gotten even better in the following weeks. He’d found that the further he pushed Benny the less forgiving he was when doling out the slaps on his cheeks. It was all discussed before things got out of hand, but the pleasure and pain brought out during the sessions was addictive and he longed for more constantly.

 

He dipped down and continued to rut against the bed seeking friction for his aching cock while simultaneously bucking Benny’s command. He tried not to smile when he felt the hard smack come down to sting against his skin.

 

Benny shook his head, trying to keep the grin off his face, “Naughty it is.  Just remember little one, you asked for it,” he growled.  He grabbed Samandriel’s hand that had been buried deep inside his hole and pulled it out, pressing it flat against the bed.  He yanked Samandriel back onto his knees before giving him five quick slaps to each side, “What color baby?” he asked rubbing his fingers into Samandriel’s ass.

 

“G-gggreen,” he whined, the pleasure moved rapidly through his body and pooling in his gut. Samandriel whimpered and wriggled as if he were trying to scoot away, but not really putting any effort into it. He wanted Benny though, wanted the massive cock inside him despite how exciting it was to feel the sting of his hand. “P-please, daddy,” he begged, hoping it would work.

 

“Oh, now you wanna behave?” Benny chuckled rubbing soothing circles into his cheeks before giving him two more swats.  He tried to wriggle away again but Benny held him still.  “You don’t get to behave and only expect a few spankings baby boy.  I’ve just been goin easy on ya,” he grinned.  “Now...prove to me how good you can be and maybe...you’ll get to cum on your daddy’s cock.  Stay still.”

 

“Y-yes, sir.” The muscles in his legs tightened, he’d almost trained himself to do the opposite of what Benny asked, but he did actually want to feel full again, and the sooner the better so he held his position. “I’ll be good for you, Daddy.” he said, pushing past the soft whining noise that broke through first.

 

“Much better baby,” he said walking around the bed to stand in front of Samandriel.  He crouched down at the edge of the bed to watch his boy’s face, making sure he really was okay before giving him a smile.  “Now...continue to open yourself up for me.  Slowly.  I want to slide into you easily.  We’ll consider this...another warning.  But next time...I’ll punish you for real.  Understood?”

 

He nearly rolled his eyes and groaned at the request, not wanting to satisfy himself any longer. It was only the thoughts of being speared on Benny’s thick cock that held him in check. Samandriel slowly slid his fingers back into his waiting hole, it felt good, but nothing compared to what it would be like to feel his Daddy’s cock pushing inside him. To really open up for the giant intrusion. He looked up at Benny and licked his lips as he dug his fingers deeper. “Y-yes, sir.”

 

Benny hummed his appreciation, moving to stand behind him once again.  He stipped off his boxers and quickly lubed himself up, laughing to himself when he realized how empty the bottle was getting.  He’d have to shoot a text to Dean after he dealt with his misbehaving boy.  The sounds Samandriel was making were like music to his ears, getting him harder by the second. When they started to sound more like sobs, Benny crawled up behind him, gently pulling his hand way to tease at his rim with the head of his cock.  “You know how much I missed you today baby?  How much I wanted to fuck inside of you instead of being at work?” he grumbled, moving to hover over Samandriel until his lips were brushing along his ear.

 

Keening, he leaned back as far as he could in an attempt to plaster himself against Benny. If he could hold out just a little longer he knew that he’d feel the perfect stretch from being skewered on the thick cock. “Missed you too, daddy. I didn’t like waiting,” he answered, pushing just a little when the heavy tip slipped past his rim.

 

“I know you don’t, can’t help that though Dree,” he laughed kissing his neck before grabbing the base of his cock to guide himself.  He groaned loudly as Samandriel’s heat swallowed him, even as stretched as he was, it was tight and felt perfect. “Feel so good baby boy,” he hissed pushing in until they were flushed together.  “Love getting to come home with you waiting for me.”

 

Unable to hold back anymore a low growl erupted from Samandriel’s throat. He could finally feel Benny fully inside him and it sent shivers everywhere. He wanted nothing more than to fuck himself on his daddy’s cock, but he knew that if he tried there was always a risk that Benny would take it back out. Wanting to be fucked and spanked at the same time, he decided that he needed to figure out the right combination. Closing his eyes, Samandriel began rocking back against Benny’s wide hips, squeezing tightly around him in an attempt to distract him.

 

Benny moaned, fingers clenching into the sheets as Samandriel fucked himself on his cock, not even needing to move.  He stayed still for only a minute before he bucked forward, grinning at the punched out moan.  He kept the thrusts shallow at first, waiting for that certain hitch in Samandriel’s throat before he gripped at the younger boy’s shoulder with one hand and nearly pulled all the way out, just the tip of his cock splitting his hole open.  Benny gripped onto Samandriel’s shoulder and pulled him back as he shoved his hips forward.

 

Samandriel grunted and moaned around the thickness, pleading for more with every breath he could manage. The sweat dripping from his forehead  wasn’t enough to make him slow down, and it didn’t seem to deter Benny either. Feeling the hard quick thrust was just what he’d been waiting for, loved it when his daddy got a little rough with him and fucked him into the mattress. Rotating his hips, Samandriel began to writhe and thrust himself backward. “Daddy, please…” he said, not really sure what he was begging for exactly, just that he needed more.  

 

Benny slammed into him a few times before holding him flush to his hips, not allowing for Samandriel to move an inch.  “Feel what you do to me baby boy?  All this...that’s because of you,” he growled, his cock pulsing inside the tight heat.  He peeled himself off Samandriel’s back and jerked his hips forward twice before barking out, “Fuck yourself on my cock, show me how much you want your Daddy’s cock.”

 

Samandriel hesitated, wondering what would happen if he didn’t obey the order. The truth was he wanted Benny’s cock, wanted to keep it, but he wanted more too. Biting his lip he held still, waiting to feel the smack of his daddy’s hand and hoping that he wouldn’t be emptied instead.

 

Benny made a rumbling noise and slapped his ass hard, twice on each side, “Next time, ask for it baby...now, do as you’re told.  Or I’ll make you cum on something else and not my cock,” he said.

 

Samandriel followed the command this time,, quickly squeezing his hole around Benny and fucking himself back on the thick intrusion. His hips rolled in fluid motion, pushing on and off of  his Daddy’s cock and whimpering each time he felt the spark of pain from Benny’s heavy hand.

 

“That’s it baby, god you feel so fucking good,” he moaned, slapping his ass each time their hips were flush.  He only stopped when he noticed just how red his skin was getting, refusing to spank him anymore.  Samandriel whined but Benny stayed firm, rubbing his hands over the tender flesh and up his back.

 

His hips were shaking, and he could barely hold himself up anymore from the sheer amount of ecstasy flooding through him. Samandriel whined and whimpered, using what energy he could find to spear himself on Benny’s cock. Finally, he took the advice that the older man had given him multiple times. “Fuck me, daddy. P-please.”

 

Benny pushed down on Samandriel’s shoulders, getting him to lay down on the bed.  He slowed down his hips until he was blanketing over Samandriel, hugging his arms under the boy’s chest to hold him close as he picked up the pace, rolling his hips to get that much deeper into him.  “God you feel so fucking amazing...cum when you want to baby boy,” he moaned latching his lips and teeth to his shoulder.

 

“Fuuuuuuu-ck” he whined, his body trembling and shaking as Benny sank his teeth in. The claim pushed him over the edge and he spilled dramatically fast. He rarely cursed through his orgasm, but the way his body reacted to his daddy’s bite was too intense.

 

“Such a good boy,” he gasped, thrusting his hips forward harder and faster, feeling his own orgasm growing steadily fast.  Samandriel let out his beautiful whine that did him in, rolling his hips forward and keeping them there as he spilled into him.  “Oooooh fuck….fuck yes!” he cried out.  He took a few moments to collect himself before he was carefully pulling out and falling onto his back next to Samandriel.

 

Puffing out the last bit of oxygen in his lungs, Samandriel quickly sucked in a breath. His head was spinning, but he felt relaxed all over, each limb loose and tingly. He snuggled closer to Benny’s large sweaty frame. Soon he’d want to get cleaned up, if nothing else just long enough to make dinner and wait for Castiel and Dean to get home.

 

Benny swallowed hard, his arms lazily wrapping tightly around Samandriel, pulling him close enough to nuzzle at his neck.  “How you feeling baby?” he slurred kissing at his shoulder and neck while his hands ran over every bit of skin he could reach.

 

“Mmm, so good. Thank you, for taking such good care of me,” he said pausing momentarily to leave a small kiss against Benny’s nose. The way the blue eyes still made adrenaline flow beneath his veins surprised him. Samandriel imagined that it would be easier, less intense over time but he quickly found out just how wrong he’d been.

 

“You’re more than welcome.  I wanna make sure I take care of my sweet boy,” he grinned giving Samandriel a sweet kiss, a hand touching the side of his face to keep him there just a moment longer.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel spun around the pole for what seemed like the hundredth time before he gave his parting grin out to the crowd of guys.  It was a typical Friday night and usually, Castiel would be all for dancing and making all the tips he could.  But for the last two months, his job was becoming more of an annoyance than anything.  He still loved to dance but the gropes and disgusting things that would come out of these guys’ mouths was slowly getting to him.  Not to mention he’d much rather be curled up on the couch with his boyfriend and two best friends.

 

He made his way around the edge of the stage to collect the tips being waved at him, one guy even trying to ask for a private dance.  He just smiled politely and hurried off the stage, eagerly accepting the towel and bottle of water being handed to him.

 

“Ugh….that was...probably my worst one,” Castiel grumbled wiping his arms off almost a little too roughly with his towel.  He glanced around for Samandriel and frowned when he didn’t see him.  Castiel sighed and continued to clean up, he’d look for his friend in a few when he got his usual shot of whiskey.

 

Samandriel was headed toward the bar to let them know he was gonna take his break when he felt a hand clamp around his thigh. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he put on his fake smile. “What can I get for ya,” he asked, always finding it easier to pacify the assholes than to  get confrontational with them.

 

“Well now, ain’t you a pretty little thing,” the man said. His accent was undoubtedly southern, but it curled a nasty feeling in his stomach unlike the butterflies and tingles of excitement he felt when he heard Benny speak.

 

“I was just on my way to the bar. I’ll have them bring you a drink,” he said, trying to pull away from the stranger’s grasp only to find the harsh grip tighten. Samandriel tried not to think about the reaction Benny would have, instead making an effort to try to get himself out of this damn situation. Where the hell was Crowley?

 

“Now, now, Where you think you’re goin’ I wanna see how you shake that cute little ass right here in my lap,” the man answered, his entire table erupting with laughter as Samandriel could feel the sting of air and wet tear forming at the edge of his eye.

 

“I don’t perform private dances, but I’m sure someone else would be more than happy to take care of you,” he said, his voice colder and more resolved than he’d ever heard it. If it had been just a few short months ago Samandriel would have danced for this man, would have felt obligated but not since Benny.

 

“Oh but you don’t seem to understand, little’ darlin’. I don’t want anybody else,” the grotesque man said, pulling Samandriel’s small frame into his lap. He looked around silently begging to find someone to get this asshole’s hands off him.

 

Castiel finally got all the crap off his face and the any last lingering bits of glitter he’d scrub off at home.  He’d already performed for two small bachelor parties and did his two usual stage dances...he was exhausted.  Getting his clothes back on always felt like heaven, even more so when he grabbed up Dean’s shirt or jacket on “accident”.  This was one of those times.  He took in a deep breath and grinned, waving to a few of his co workers as he made his way out of the dressing room.  He’d get his shot, talk Samandriel into leaving early with him and they would be on their way home.  

 

He should have known something was wrong the moment he didn’t see Crowley at his post near the stage...whenever that man went missing something always went wrong.  And sure enough, Castiel’s face went red with anger when he saw some gross middle aged man forcing his friend onto his lap.  Without even thinking he ran over and slapped the guy right across the face after ripping Samandriel off his lap.

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?  There are rules and if he says no, that fucking means no!” Castiel shouted.

 

He’d never been so relieved to see Castiel, and he was always a welcome sight in Samandriel’s eyes. Thankful not to have the bruising hand gripped around his leg he backed even further away. He didn’t want to leave entirely, his friend was outnumbered at the table and with Crowley off somewhere they’d have to draw a pretty big scene to bring the bouncers in, or Vic from the bar. “Let’s go,” he said, pulling on Castiel’s arm.

 

“No...I want these guys out of here, they broke the only damn rule we have!  Get the fuck out, now!” Castiel shouted, he was shaking a little at this point and almost wanted to rip his arm away from Samandriel.  It was probably the only thing keeping him grounded though.

 

The stranger stood up and for a moment Samandriel sighed in relief thinking he was just going to leave, be he didn’t. “Now you listen here you little bitch, I paid good, hard-earned money for that whore and I’ll be taking what’s mine now,” the man spewed, his breath reeked of smoke and liquor.

 

Samandriel had unknowingly moved closer, to pull Castiel back. His steps faltered as he tried to back up again but the man moved quickly and pulled against his arm. The thick fingers wrapped so tight that he nearly thought his wrist was broken.

 

Before Castiel could shout out, the man’s free arm was yanked back in a painful angle behind his back.  Samandriel was quickly released and Castiel was pulling him away to stand behind him.

 

“Now you listen, we have rules but the utmost important one….no...fucking...touching.  The dancer says no, hands off.  Tell me, do I need to break your damn hand or you gonna play nice and get the fuck out?” Victor, their very tall and burly bartender, demanded with a fake smile.  Castiel swallowed hard and tried to remember to buy the guy a drink later.

 

Samandriel grabbed at his wrist protectively, it was still hurting even though the man had let him go. He curled himself into Castiel and tried to listen to what was happening behind him, his heartbeat racing pounding against his eardrums. Thankfully, Victor was escorting the whole table out the door and he could finally let out the breath he’d been holding. “Thank you,” he said timidly, brushing his lips against the shell of his friend’s ear.

 

Castiel bit hard on his lip, trying to get his adrenaline under control, “It’s okay...come on, go get changed.  Then I’m taking you home,” he whispered turning around to hug Samandriel close.  He spotted Crowley finally making his appearance, his face dark red as he screamed at their so called bouncers.  Crowley was a dick...but he did try to take care of them.  “Go...I’ll be out here,” he said giving Samandriel a gentle push.  He was going to be calling their boyfriends and he knew Samandriel would only try to stop him.

 

He was reluctant to leave the safety of Castiel’s arms, but he did logically understand that he’d have to in order to get changed and get out of there. He rushed as quickly as he could back toward the dressing room and began to pull off his shorts, wincing as he struggled with the tight material. He pushed down with his  good hand on both sides until eventually they dropped to the ground. Samandriel knew the hardest part would be climbing into his jeans.   
  
He was just about to give up, text castiel and ask for help when he spotted their costume designer behind the curtain. “CHARLIE,” he shouted, well it was shouting for him almost a normal tone for anyone else. Thankfully the redhead turned toward him and smiled. “Could you.. um help me? I’ve injured my wrist and I’m not sure my clothes will go back on one-handed,” he grinned apologetically.

 

Charlie nodded, holding up her hand to tell the other dancer she’d be right back.  “Of course...how in the hell did you hurt your wrist though?” She asked with a raised brow before dropping down to help maneuver the poor guy’s feet into the pant legs.

 

Not wanting to draw attention to himself or become the center of Hell’s gossip wheel, Samandriel opted to lie. He wasn’t good at it, but he knew Charlie well enough that she wouldn’t ask too many questions if she thought it was going to make him uncomfortable.

 

“It’s nothing, probably just gripped the bar a little too tight,” he answered, his voice so quiet she could probably barely hear him. Of course the point was almost mute when she stopped at his thighs and noticed the red indentations that were clearly a handprint. Ducking away he tried to focus his eyes elsewhere, feeling more vulnerable than he’d ever felt.

 

“Shit...what the hell happened?  Does Crowley know about this?” Charlie hissed.  She knew a lot of their clientele had some scumbags but this...she’d never seen any of their dancers with marks that accompanied an injury.  She looked around quickly, turning Samandriel gently to make sure the other guys wouldn’t gawk or see it.  As gently as she could she started to pull up his pants.

 

“It’s fine,” he answered, hoping that he could get dressed and out of there as quickly as possible. If it was okay with Benny, he wasn’t sure he’d ever come back. Quickly wiping at the edge of his eye as she focused on the button of his jeans, Samandriel forced out a smile. He would really miss Charlie. Using his good hand he pulled a heavy tee shirt over his head and slithered through it as best he could. When she was standing in front of him again, he couldn’t help but throw his arms over her shoulders and hug her. “Thanks, Charlie.”

 

“Hey, hey, no thanks required!  Seriously though, does Crowley know?  Come here,” she said leading him over to her little corner of the dressing room.  She didn’t wait for his answer but searched through her first aid to start wrapping up Samandriel’s wrist.

 

“I don’t know, but I’m leaving so... he’ll know soon enough,” he replied, hoping that he could pull the long sleeve down to cover most of the bandage. He would have argued it was unnecessary, but knowing Charlie there was no way he was getting out of there without it.

 

Charlie sighed, nodding a bit.  She knew that both Castiel and Samandriel would leave eventually but they were her favorites.  Chewing on her lip she grabbed up a piece of paper and scribbled down her phone number.  “Keep in touch yeah?” she said with a smile.  Before either of them could say another word, there was shouting coming from outside the dressing room and Castiel hurrying towards them.

 

“Um...I think I fucked up...you need to get out there,” Castiel said with a forced smile.

 

Samandriel’s head automatically dropped as he felt a groan leaving his mouth. The voice was clearly Benny’s and the decibel level was nearly dog whistle frequency. “Alright, let’s go,” he said, dreading his boyfriend’s reaction. He knew that Benny would never be upset with him, but getting the man to calm down and leave the place in one piece was a feat he wasn’t sure he was ready for.

 

Benny was pacing, his face red and scowling as he turned back to glare at Crowley, demanding once again how his boyfriend got hurt during his shift.  The man tried to stammer his way through an excuse and Benny was growling, crowding him into a corner, not even Dean’s hand on his shoulder was enough to get him to back down.

 

Samandriel rushed over to Benny’s side, trying to prove that he was perfectly fine but as soon as the man took in the white tape on his wrist he got even more angry. Maneuvering himself between his boyfriend and his soon to be ex-employer, Samandriel leaned up, wrapping his arms around the thick, stubborn neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was the only thing he could think of that would keep Benny out of jail.

 

Benny’s head spun when there were lips suddenly on his but he sighed, melting into it as his arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend.  He pulled away enough to press their foreheads together, trying to give him a little smile.  “Sorry...didn’t mean to embarrass ya,” he said almost sheepishly.

 

“No, I..I love that you get so protective of me, but really I’m fine and the last thing I want is you gettin’ into any trouble over it,” Samandriel responded, curling himself around Benny comfortably. He’d stay there forever if he could. “Let’s go home, okay?”

 

“Mmhmm...one second,” he turned back around to glare at Crowley, “He’s fucking done,” he growled wrapping his arm back around Samandriel, pulling him past the others staring at them.

 

Castiel laughed a little, walking up to pat Crowley on the shoulder, “Actually...we’re both done.  See ya around,” he said before walking to his own boyfriend with a huge smile.  “Suprise?”

 

Dean just shook his head and smiled proudly at Cas. He would have never asked the guy to leave his job, even if he didn’t always like the idea of it. Castiel was in charge of what he wanted to do with his life, and Dean didn’t want to influence that but he was relieved that his boyfriend came to the  decision on his own. It worked for some people, dancing, and the tips were amazing, but it didn’t come without it’s downsides and he hated that Cas was unhappy about it even for a moment. “Let’s go home,” he answered, edging them both closer to the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel looked up to see Benny and Samandriel snuggled up on the couch and smiled, Benny hadn’t left his side since they got home and it was kinda cute.  He turned back towards the sink to wash up their dinner dishes and bumped his hip with Dean’s.  “So...I’m actually thinking of changing my major…” he said biting his lip.

 

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked, moving toward the table to put the leftover food away. He covered the container in saran wrap and placed it in the fridge, careful not to spill anything over the sides. “What are you interested in?” he asked, since Cas hadn’t offered up anything else.

 

“Well...I was thinking about getting into the fine arts program...see if I’m actually any good other than just shaking my hips,” Castiel laughed.  He actually had an audition the next week and he was already so nervous for it.  He started to move things around on the counter to keep from wringing his hands together.

 

Dean’s brows turned down in confusion, he thought for sure that Cas would know how talented he was. Immediately he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s slim waist. “You are beautiful on stage, and I don’t just mean when you’re practically naked. I’m not really aware of how the “professional dancers,” are supposed to look but I know that your routines, your own choreography is somethin’ special.”

 

Swaying along behind Cas, moving their bodies slowly he felt like he hadn’t really made his point yet. “It’s one of the reasons you were so damn popular down there,” he paused, sucking in a deep breath before continuing. “Don’t get me wrong, sweetheart. You’re gorgeous and that helped, but when you think about it; there are very few dancers down there that aren’t attractive/ Yet you stood out from them all. I promise, it’s not just those baby blues or you’re cute little ass that pulled me in.”

 

Castiel smiled leaning back against Dean as they continued to sway to a beat they could only hear.  He turned around slowly, moving his hands up Dean’s arms to wrap around his neck.  “Thank you...I actually have an audition.  It’d mean a lot to me if you were there…” he said biting his lip again.  His fingers found their favorite place in Dean’s hair and he grinned as he scratched at his scalp.

 

“I’d love to go, I bet Benny and Alfie would tag along too if you want, but no matter what I’ll be there whenever you need me,” he answered, dipping his head down to pull and tug against Castiel’s chapped lip. Leaving agonizingly slow, soft kisses against his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

Castiel moaned softly, standing up on his toes to press their bodies even closer, “Just you,” he whispered before kissing him, slowly parting his lips to allow Dean to deepen it.  They kissed for a while, Castiel pulling away to take in a deep breath.  “I love it when you kiss me like that,” he said softly nuzzling his face against Dean’s jaw.

 

“I love it when you kiss me at all,” he said, smiling into his boyfriend’s cheek. It had been a long time since Dean felt so damn happy and he was taking full advantage of it. He didn’t say that he loved the small intimate moments more than anything, more than their wildest, craziest, times. He also didn’t say that Castiel brought him the one thing he’d feared he’d never find, which was freedom from Benny. He loved his best friend, more than most of the people in his life, but Dean would have never felt right moving on with his life until the guy found something of his own.

 

For a while Dean was resigned to the fact that he and his best friend would live out their lives fucking from time to time and growin’ old together, but now they could stay as they were or they could move off on their own, which was a liberating thought.

 

Castiel ran his fingers along Dean’s cheek bones and his forehead, just tracing all over his face and committing it to his memory.  He smiled at the faint blush on his boyfriend’s face and kissed his chin, “You know...when I first saw Benny I thought he was the hottest man I’d ever seen...then I plopped down into your lap and actually got to look at you, up close.  You are by far, the most beautiful thing I have ever gotten to see and touch.  I never thought I’d ever get to be this lucky….ever,” Castiel said softly.  He knew he was being a very overly sentimental and possibly could freak the hell out of Dean...but he needed to say it.

 

Dean tried not to flush under the compliments but it was difficult. Cas had a way of makin’ him feel like he was worth something. He pulled his boyfriend in tighter to his chest and squeezed. “Neither did I, sweetheart. One day you’re gonna wisen up and realize you’re too good for me, but until then I think I’ll hold on for dear life.” He smiled, tilting Castiel’s face up enough to brush their lips together again, slowly enjoying the soft touches and innocent kisses.

 

Castiel laughed against his lips, pulling away with a playful glare, “Well then...looks like you’re stuck with me then because I think you’re just perfect,” he grinned.  Before Dean could even come up with a retort he kissed him, his hands cupping the back of Dean’s neck to keep him in place even when he did try to pull away and argue.  After a while he finally did let go so they could catch their breaths.  “What do you want for dessert tonight?  Ice cream?  Orrrr….how about the pie Alfie and I made earlier before work?”

 

With a lascivious grin Dean snuck around behind him, pulling away toward the counter. “How about both?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Reaching up to pull the bowls from the cabinet, he sat four down against the counter. The pie smelled amazing, he flipped the oven on quickly and just sat it inside to warm up.

 

“You would want both,” Castiel grinned reaching out to pinch the barely there chub on his side.  Before Dean could react he was running into the family room laughing, launching himself onto both Benny and Samandriel’s lap, completely interrupting whatever talk/makeout session they were having.  “Hi guys,” he said still giggling.

 

Dean shook his head fondly, would have followed the little shit in there too if it weren’t for the fact that the dessert was in the oven, and you don’t walk away from a warm pie. He laughed to himself when he heard Castiel interrupting their friends.

 

Samandriel lifted his arm gently, thanking every possible deity that it wasn’t nestled onto his lap when Castiel decided to fling himself on top of them. The huge smile and laughter from his friend went a long way into making his night even better. Benny had comforted him, and it was lovely but the interruption was good too.

 

“Well hello there,” Benny chuckled mussing up Castiel’s hair as he got comfortable on their laps.  He took in a deep breath and groaned, “Seems like you two were busy earlier hmm?” Benny asked with a huge grin.  His other arm was still pressed behind Samandriel, he moved to play with the back of his hair too.

 

Castiel grinned, wiggling around until he got comfortable, “Maybe we were…” he laughed giving Samandriel a smile.  He reached out for Samandriel’s hurt wrist, gingerly touching the bandage to make sure it was still secure.  “It feeling any better?” he asked.

 

Samandriel winced, “Yes, it’s...better. I think it’s just twisted,” he answered. The truth was it still hurt quite a bit, but it wasn’t throbbing pain anymore, so it wasn’t a lie. The sooner he forgot about it, the better. “Everything is better now, it feels really good to be home.”

 

“It’s good to have you home...and I’m sorry I know both of you kinda like the job but...I’m more than thrilled that neither of you work there no more,” Benny said quietly, tilting his head to brush his lips against Samandriel’s temple, keeping them there and breathing in his boyfriend’s shampoo.

 

Castiel bit his lip watching the two of them, moving Samandriel’s hand until it rested on his stomach.  He kept quiet, just watching his two best friends nuzzle each other.

 

Samandriel loved the taste of Benny’s mouth, the feel of his velvet tongue against his own. There was something almost hypnotic about the way the man could make him lose himself completely. He nipped and sucked against his boyfriend’s lip causing healthy moans and small shudders of excitement to spur between them. “I didn’t, not really. I like dancing, but not like that. I used to like it when I danced just for myself, but with work I was terrified most of the time. But  the tips were really good and..” he paused, biting his lip looking up at Benny with sad eyes. “I needed the money.”

 

Benny swallowed hard and nodded, lifting Samandriel’s chin to kiss him softly, “Well, you don’t need to worry about that now.  I’ll take care of ya Dree but only if you want me too of course,” he laughed a little.  He chewed on his lip while his fingers continued to play with Samandriel’s hair...the truth was there was nothing he wanted more than to take care of his boyfriend.  Whether it be giving him a place to live or just simply allowing him to figure things out, he wanted Samandriel to feel safe...and happy.  

 

He felt warm inside, the thought that Benny really did want to take care of him spread a soothing curl of heat throughout his body. He wanted to care for himself too, but knowing that he wouldn’t need to make any impending decisions based on lack of choices, as he had before was really comforting. “I don’t want to be completely dependant on anyone, but it’s a kind and generous gesture.” he leaned, in ghosting a whisper across Benny’s ear. “Thank you, Daddy,” he muttered, chuckling loudly when he pulled away.

 

Benny sucked in a breath, knowing full well that his eyes probably got a tad darker, “You little shit,” he laughed yanking Samandriel closer to get at his lips, sucking slowly on his bottom one.  He felt more than saw Castiel moving around again, the weight on his lap disappearing as he smelled something warm and delicious making its way into the room.  “That smells amazing,” Benny grumbled, pulling Samandriel into his lap to make room for Dean to sit down.

 

Dean struggled to carry all four bowls in, but he worked it out. Cas reached up and grabbed his first making it marginally easier, then he just passed one to Samandriel, then Benny, and finally he got to sit down with his own.  Castiel instantly moved closer to snuggle into his side and Dean felt a blanket of warmth wrap around him.  

  
He was sure they’d have their problems here and there but right now, it was content, happy and safe.  And that he could definitely live with.


End file.
